InuYasha's Totally Excellent Adventure
by DarkArtimis
Summary: When Kagome decides to go home again, she decides to take Inu-Yasha with her. This world, though the same, is very difficult for Inu-Yasha to adapt to, and Kagome has to deal with this demon with a mind of his own. PG-13 For violence and some scaryness.
1. Act I: Plunge Into The Darkness

Part I: Plunge Into The Dark  
  
(Scene: Feudal Era Japan, near the well)  
  
"Please don't leave Kagome!" yelled Inu-Yasha catching up to the well. No one was there though, nothing but the ancient well Kagome would teleport through. "Stupid girl." He muttered looking up at the mid-day sun. "She must of already gone."  
  
The old well stood like a stone stump in front of him, vines clinging to the sides. This well was the passage between their two times, past and future, and was what first brought Kagome to this time. Inu-Yasha had used it a few times before, and now Kagome had used it once more.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" came a familiar voice. He turned to see Kagome walking her bike up. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was looking for you. Not that it's any of your buisness of anything." He said in an arrogant tone. "I just wanted to make sure no one took you or the shards."  
  
Kagome smiled softly, she knew Inu-Yasha was just acting tough, at heart, he was a softy. "Well thank-you for being concerned." She said setting her bike against the well. "I'm just going home then."  
  
She sat on the stones and swivelled around, dangling her feet into the well before she would jump in. "Wait!" Inu-Yasha yelled "You're just leaving, why so soon?"  
  
"Well, not that it's any of your buisness," Kagome said mimicing the half- demon "but I do have a life in my own time that I must tend to. I've probably got stacks of homework waiting for me, not to mention I need to see my family."  
  
Kagome looked around at the beautiful setting, the fragile trees quivering in the wind, the untouched beauty of the simple village, and Inu-Yasha. "Sometimes I wish I'd never have to leave."  
  
"Then why not just stay? You could live here."  
  
Another look at the rich fields and majestic forests made Kagome wish even more she could stay. She shook her head and looked down into the well. "Peple back in my time need me."  
  
"People here need you too." Inu-Yasha said, a sense of emotion in his voice. "We all need you."  
  
Kagome looked into the anciet well again. Was this her destiny? Two lives, one person, and yet she was to live both. If only there was some way she could help everyone.  
  
"Anyway." Inu-Yasha said looking away from her "You're right, people need you back in your time. Go ahead, we can wait."  
  
Silence enshrouded the area as Inu-Yasha turned away and started for Kaiede's. "Inu-Yasha?" Kagome called. He turned back, his eyes full of excitement. "Do you want to maybe visit my time?"  
  
"Are you sure? He asked taking a few steps back to where he stood before.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome replied extending a hand out to him. "Come on, let's go together."  
  
Inu-Yasha hesitated for a moment, then took Kagome's hand and hopped up onto the ledge. Looking into the black abyss below, he almost didn't want to go, but a look into Kagome's eyes changed his mind.  
  
"Hey, if were gonna go, then lets go!"  
  
Kagome just smiled  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey there, I'm DarkArtimis and this is my first time publishing any of my writing. I hope you enjoy the start of what I'm sure will be an incredable journey to the future for Inu-Yasha and Kagome in the upcoming chapters. If you have any questions of comments, e-mail me at DarkArtimis@hotmail.com 'Till then.  
  
May the ink flow in your favor......  
--DarkArtimis 


	2. Act II: From Feudal To Future

Act II: From Feudal To Future  
  
(Scene: Outside the old well building.)  
  
The cherry bloosoms whispered silence in the wind as Kagome and Inu-Yasha emerged from the small shed on the temple's grounds. Kagome took a deep breath, it felt good to be home. No doubt Grandpa and Sota kept her friends occupied with some excuse, what diesese this time though, smallpox, malaria, or pnemonia? Maybe a nice combo of typhoid and a fever? In any case, she'd have to explain her absences soon.  
  
"I still can't believe the changes that have happened through the years." Inu-Yasha said looking around. "Even the old forest has become a shrine.". He spotted something familiar off to the right, a tree, his tree.  
  
He stepped over to it on the cool now smooth concrete ground. No dirt, so weird. He ran a hand over the rough oak's bark; settling on a hole, the arrow hole. "All these years." He whispered "And the arrow's wound still never healed."  
  
"I know." Kagome said, she had been standing by his side for some time now, just to be near him. "It's like a part of you that's survived through the ages." The wind rustled the tree knocking a few leaves from it. One tangled in Inu-Yasha's hair, she plucked it off and dropped it.  
  
"Kagome, it's good to see you're back." She turned to see her mother carrying a bag of groceries. "And you brought your friend back with you, how nice."  
  
"Is it o.k. if he stays with us for a few days?" Kagome asked. Her mom nodded silently and smiled sweetly, it was good to see Kagome happy; and she wouldn't change it for anything.  
  
"Where will I stay?" Inu-Yasha asked looking away from the tree finally.  
  
"Well, you can sleep with Kagome."  
  
"What?!" yelled Kagome "You have got to be kidding mom!"  
  
"No, not like that." Kagome's mom replied in an embarassed tone. "I mean he can sleep in your room, we can get a spare matress or something." Kagome quickly calmed down and scratched her head looking over at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"What?" He said cooly. "I knew that's what she meant. Jeez Kagome, you take stuff so seriously, try to relax a bit." He brushed his hair back and focused back on the tree. Truth be told, he was a bit flustered too when Kagome's mom said that too.  
  
"Hey, I don't think I caught your name."  
  
Inu-Yasha turned and saw Kagome's mom extending a hand shake. "It's Inu- Yasha." He said shaking her hand.  
  
"Inu-Yasha." She repeated, then she took a step closer and looked at Tetsusaiga up close. "I like the ears and sword, you look just like some sort of warrior. Did you just come from some costume party?"  
  
(Scene: Inside Kagome's bedroom)  
  
So many thing's in Kagome's time, cars, electricity, microwaves, indoor plumbing. Inu-Yasha marveled at a lamp he had found and had tons of fun turning it on and off and on and off.  
  
"How did you trap the sun in this glass ball," he asked flicking the light on once more "And yet still have enough sun to keep the planet bright and warm?"  
  
"It's called a lightbulb." Kagome explained setting up Inu-Yasha's bed. "It's powered by electricity, we use it for all sort of things from radios to televisions. It keeps us warm and makes things bright."  
  
"What's television?" the half demon asked tinkering with the lightswitch now.  
  
"It's...television." She clicked on the t.v. in her room, the old movie channel coming into focus. "See?" An ancient monster movie was on, the wolfman was chasing some hopeless woman through a back alley.  
  
"Hey! Some demon's attacking that woman!" Inu-Yasha said instantly entranced by the glowing metal box. "Look out! He's going to get you!" He began tapping on the screen in a futile attempt to help the doomed woman. "I refuse to sit by and allow this to happen!" He said allowing his claws to extend. "IRON REAVER-!"  
  
"No! Kagome said laughing and grabbing Inu-Yasha's arm before he could take a swipe at the t.v. "No, no. It's just a movie, iy's not really happening. It's not even real, it's just Hollywood."  
  
"Oh, Holeewood." Inu-Yasha said calming down. "So that's not even a real demon either?" Kagome giggled again and shook her head. "This is such a bizarre world..."  
  
"You know, for a half demon who travelled throught time and collects pieces of a sacred jewel to save the world, you're not very open minded."  
  
Sorry everyone for writing again so late after my first. Usually I get a part done in a day or two, dang school and computer though. Thank's to everyone who liked part one, anyone who liked the story can reach me at DarkArtimis@hotmail.com like always. So that about covers it. Here's a preview of "Inu-Yasha's Totally Excellent Adventure" and what's to come.  
  
A love A thought A pain A kiss  
  
All this in: Act III: "Good Night Kagome"  
  
May the ink flow in your favor  
  
-DarkArtimis 


	3. Act III: Good Night Kagome

Part III: "Good Night Kagome"  
  
(Scene: Later that night, Kagome's room)  
  
"That was a great meal." said Inu-Yasha lying back on the soft mattress "What were those things called again?"  
  
"Hot dogs, it wasn't really that big of a meal." Kagome replied as she rest her head on her feather pillow. "Mom had to work late, neither Sota or Grandpa can cook, there was nothing in the fridge, so I made something simple. I'm glad you liked them though."  
  
Only a few hours had passed since Inu-Yasha had arrived in Kagome's time, and already he had learned so much. Things as simple as electricity. What use could a force be if you couldn't see it, but he had been proven wrong.  
  
'What an amazing world she lives in.' he thought. "Kagome?" Inu-Yasha whispered "Do you think tomorrow, I could see more of your era? I want to see more of these new age marvels. Everything here is so different from my time, but it's good. I love it here."  
  
"I'll take you into the city tomorrow." Kagome whispered while shifting to the edge of her bed so she could see him. "I'll show you all sorts of modern things."  
  
"That'll be great!"  
  
This was the side of Inu-Yasha that Kagome loved. Not to say she didn't like him when he was tough and arrogant, that was perhapsthe part of him that made her love him to begin with, but Kagome loved to see Inu-Yasha happy. 'I wish that us being together like this never had to end.' She thought. A sweet thought that she held tightly until she fell fast asleep.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha sat up and found her asleep facing him. He couldn't sleep, he was too excited at the prospects of tomorrow, who knew what he'd see.  
  
He simply sat there and stared for some time, an odd change from her staring at him. Her black hair and silky skin shone in what little moonlight crept through the window's blinds. She just seemed to shimmer, an aura of beauty and perfection surrounding her.  
  
'Kagome.' He thought studying her from the floor. 'I want to be with you more than anything else in the world...' The very aroma that flowed from her body was intoxicating to him, he always felt stronger when she was around.  
  
'But I want to be with Kikyo too. I still feel for her, I still love her. I just don't know what to do.' A light tapping began on the window as a gentle rain began to fall from the heavens. 'I'm sorry for everything I've ever done that's hurt you. If I could call the rain to wash away your tears and the pain that you've felt, I would.'  
  
He stroked one hand over her face and through her hair. His cool hand felt warmer than he was used to, her warm face, almost soothing to touch. Her pleasureable warmth to his chilled cold.She was the peaceful yin to his raging yan, Kagome and no other.  
  
'Peace.' He thought mockingly 'A word I hear all the time, but have never known. Kagome's the closest thing to peace I have around me, but...'  
  
He looked over his own hands and thought of everything he had done with them. 'How much blood have I spilled after all these years? All the fighting and killing, what's the point? Why do I fight?'  
  
The enchanted necklace felt like a noose around his neck as he twiddled it in between his fingers. ' I fight for the Shikon jewel.' He remembered suddenly 'I fight to become a full demon. As soon as the jewel is restored, I can become what I've always wanted to be, a demon. But what if I change too much? I've become a full demon a few times before, and I couldn't ever recognize friend from foe. What if I hurt someone when I become a full demon, what if I hurt Kagome...'  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head. 'I don't want to hurt any of my friends, but I want to be a demon. I'm sorry Kagome, I've just got a lot on my mind right now.'  
  
He almost went to lie down again, but then tirned back to Kagome. He ran a hand through her smooth black hair, then slowly leaned in, and gently pressed his lips upon hers.  
  
"Good night Kagome." 


	4. Act IV: Asleep In My Arms

Act IV: "Asleep In My Arms"  
  
(Scene: The Feudal Era, A voluptuous vacant field)  
  
Miroku slowly opened one eye and looked around, the sun bouncing off his staff and into his face. The quiet chirping of birds as soft footsteps approched caught hs attention. He closed his eyes again, he didn't need to see, he knew who it was.  
  
"So this is where you've been hiding out." Sango said sitting down next to him. Kielala jumped up onto her lap and nuzzled against her warm body. "Quite a beautiful area."  
  
The forest surrounding cast shade from all directions save the patch Miroku and Sango sat in. A young cherry blossom grew in the center, the one they leaned against, while breathtaking flowers of countless colors stood in bloom all around.  
  
"Where's Chippou?" Miroku asked as a wisp of wind cast over his face.  
  
"He's at Kaiede's, sleeping." Sango replied stroking her fingers through the warm fur once more. "I can't believe Inu-Yasha went with Kagome."  
  
"It's the only explaination for his disappearance. At least we won't have to deal with his worry and denial routine." A brisk breeze rustled the delicate petals above as he looked over. "It's the first time in a long time either of us has gotten to relax, and I intend to enjoy every moment of it."  
  
'He's right.' Sango thought stroking Kielala 'We deserve a break for once. We fight on without rest, now we can just relax for a while without Kagome or Inu-Yasha's problems.' She leaned back and shut her eyes alloing her mind to phase everything out.  
  
There was a 'twang' from aside, then another, but not of a bow. Sango looked over to see Miroku tuning some sort of odd, long stringed instrument. "What is that?"  
  
Miroku strummed his fingers over the strings letting out a gorgous, rich sound. "This," he said strumming again "was my father's, he taught me how to play it before he passed. I've practiced for a long time." A high pitched whistle floated over the hills as Miroku turned to Sango. "A flute?" he questioned observing the silver piped instrument.  
  
"Is it alright if I play with you?" she asked brightly. Miroku nodded and they began to play.  
  
The lyrical melody floated through the woods and crept into the village nearby for all to hear. The almost haunting music made all stop to listen for a moment, no one could resist it's charm. They played for some time never ceasing to rest, then Sango stopped, and quickly followed Miroku.  
  
"Miroku." She said turning to him, a slight chuckle in her voice "You've been humming something this whole time, why don't you just sing it?"  
  
"Well, I don't know." Miroku said blushing hotly "It's not very good, and I don't like singing in public and all..."  
  
"Please Miroku." She said batting her eyelashes knowing he would quickly give in. "Sing... if not for yourself, then for me."  
  
Miroku sighed, then nodded slowly. 'Wow.' Sango thought preparing her flute. 'Kagome was right, that really has some pull with the boys.'  
  
The two prepared themselves, then, as if directed by some unseen conductor, began to play again. For a moment Sango though Miroku was going to back out, but then, to her surprise, he began. His voice seemed to change, silky, yet rugged, as if the words were being carried by sacred souls.  
  
Asleep In My Arms  
  
By Scott "DarkArtimis" Dunn / Miroku  
  
(It really was a joint effort.)  
  
So many times before,  
I'd look upon your eyes,  
And you'd see the boundless love  
That I've sent you.  
  
And so many times before,  
I'd look upon your soul'  
And see the boundless love  
You've hid from me.  
  
Asleep in my arms,  
I'll defend you.  
Asleep in my arms,  
I'll protect you.  
Asleep in my arms,  
I'll care for you.  
Asleep in my arms,  
I'll love you always.  
  
My heart quickens, whenever you're around  
My resolve thickens, whenever you're near,  
I can't breathe, whenever we touch,  
When you're near, I never need to fear.  
  
An endless hole in my soul grows,  
I watch me life as it slows,  
The seeds of my life are sewn,  
And all I see is you.  
  
Asleep in me arms,  
I'll defend you.  
Asleep in my arms,  
I'll protect you.  
Asleep in my arms,  
I'll die for you.  
Asleep in my arms,  
I'll love you.  
  
Asleep in my arms,  
I'll always love you...  
  
The sweet sounds died down, and Miroku nodded silently once more. He rested his instrument in the grass and sat back against the tree.  
  
Keilala purred softly in Sango's lap as she rest asleep. A drop of water fell on her head waking her abruptly. 'Rain? No...'  
  
"That was a beautiful song Miroku." Sango said wiping the tears from her eyes with her kimono. 'My god...' she thought 'I never knew he was so...' "It was absolutely beautiful." She repeated.  
  
Miroku glance towards Sango, still crying to herself. "Thank-you." He said softly "My life's work made just for you." 'And only you.'  
  
Sango continued to wipe her eyes as Keilala looked at her in a sort of surprise. 'That song...' she thought still crying 'That beautiful song...' "Miroku?" Sango whispered as he turned back to her "Do you...love me?"  
  
Miroku leaned over and kissed Sango gently on the forehead, then laid her head against his chest. He looed into the sky, breathed deeply, then shut his eyes.  
  
"Sango. I have made love to many women, and I must admit, at first I wished to do the same to you. I did because I wish to have an offspring in the event I die before I destroy Naraku whether by enemy, or consumed by my own wind tunnel. But I no longer think that, I believe differently. That Naraku could be beaten in our time, because of you. I believe now, because you gave me hope."  
  
He wrapped his arms around tightly and held Sango as close as he could. "Oh, Miroku..." she whisped, her eyes full of tears.  
  
"I may have made love to many women Sango, but I have never loved a woman until now."  
  
Sango closed her eyes and allowed her tears to roll freely. She focused and relaxed to the beat of Miroku's heart. The slow beat held her close, so close, until she fell asleep.  
  
It's me, it's me, it's Artie to the 'D'  
  
So, honestly tell me, what do you think of the song? It's suppost to be sung to something like a cross-breed (No pun Inu-Yasha) of "In Too Deep" and "Somewhere I Belong", maybe sung by "Metallica" or "Linkin Park", a real romance, but with rock in it. Anywho, reply if you thought it was good, and if you've got any specific questions or comments, e-mail me as always at DarkArtimishotmail.com and I'll respond A.S.A.P.  
  
Enough of my crap though, here's the preview for next time.  
  
Back in Kagome's world, Inu-Yasha spent all night modenizing himself via the tv. After a discussion on destroying her personal property, Kagome and Inu-Yasha relax by playing a fun game of... 'Twister'?  
  
I guess an old demon can learn some new tricks, shown in: Act V: Twister.  
  
Trust me, it's in 'interesting' chapter (No you pervert! Not like that!). So come on back anytime to read more of: Inu-Yasha's Totally Excellent Adventure.  
  
May the ink flow in your favor...  
DarkArtimis 


	5. Act V: Twister

Act V: Twister  
  
(Scene: Still in Kagome's room, the next morning.)  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and slowly sat up. The sun shone through her bedroom window and illuminated most of the room. Inu-Yasha sat before the television once again, absolutely fixated on it.  
  
"Sleep well?" He asked looking over at her. She nodded softly and shifted over to the edge of her bed to see what he was watching.  
  
"I could hardly sleep last night, so, I started watching this television again. I've seen a lot of your modern culture, pretty cool, lots of tough guys." Inu-Yasha said still looking at Kagome. "By the way, your electric rooster started crowing earlier, so I killed it, sorry."  
  
"Electric rooster?" Kagome questioned "You mean my..." she looked over to her counter to see shreads of metal, wood and plastic astrewn over the carpet. Four large claw marks stood evident to what had happened. "...my clock."  
  
"Sorry." Inu-Yasha repeated. "It was really bothering me and was starting to ruin your sleep, so I got up and terminated it." He said with a Schwartzenegger style accent. Kagome stared blankly then giggled a bit. "Sorry, I saw 'Terminator II'."  
  
Kagome cleaned her room as Inu-Yasha watched a movie, another old one where a group of thugs were robbing a bank.  
  
There was a knock on the door as Kagome finished up, and her mom walked in. "Hey you kids, what are you going to do today?"  
  
"Well, I need a new clock, so I'm going to show Inu-Yasha the downtown." Kagome relpied dumping the last few scraps of metal into her garbage can.  
  
"Wow, you two must have been sdoing something quite interesting last night for your clock to of been destroyed like that. And look at thoses claw marks in the night table."  
  
"Mother!" Kagome yelled shutting the door. 'Jeez, could she be any more embarassing!?' She could see Inu-Yasha staring at her and felt herself blushing heavily. "Quit staring at me like that! You wish you perve."  
  
Inu-Yasha shrugged and turned back to the t.v. "Kagome, you're way to tense. Why don't you twister?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Twister. Like those people are doing." And on the tv screen were a bunch of kids playing 'Twister', laughing and having fun. "I tried it last night, didn't seem as fun as they show though."  
  
'Right.; Kagome thought. 'Mom bought me it a long time ago, too bad I havent used it yet.' She saw it still in the box next to a lounging Inu- Yasha. 'Amazing, he can put away a board game, but he can't clean up the pieces to an obliterated clock.'  
  
"Wanna play 'Twister' Kagome?" he asked pulling the mat out onto the floor. "It's probably more fun with two people."  
  
Kagome giggled again and brought herself down onto the fine carpet. "Let's play."  
  
"Right hand yellow." Kagome laughed putting herself practically on top of the half-demon. Laughter ensnared them both as their bodies lie entwined with one another, eight limbs to support them together.  
  
Hey Kagome." Inu-Yasha laughed moving his leg to a blue spot. "This is fun!" But just as he put his foot down, both lost their balance and fell upon one another in a dogpile of laughter and happiness.  
  
It wasn't until Kagome opened her eyes that she saw the full situation. There the two lie, her on top of Inu-Yasha, still in her pajamas. They lie there for a while until Kagome looked into his eyes and held a warm gaze.  
  
Inu-Yasha's warm eyes stared into Kagome's brightly while a perched bird outside began to sing. "Kagome, I think you won." But she could hear nothing but the song of the bird as she stared at him.  
  
'This has to be the greateds moment of my life.' Kagome thought. She moved her hand on top of his and lay her hear againgst his chest. "Inu-Yasha?" she whispered, she felt him breathe deep and run a few fingers through her hair.  
  
"Yes Kagome?"  
  
"I..." she stammered, but no, she couldn't care. She didn't care, she just wanted to be with him, here, now, forever. "Thank-you. I needed to loosen up a bit. I'm glad I have you here."  
  
There was nothing for a while, the two just sit and lie there as the bird sang for them. It was an eternity until either of them spoke, but it was an eternity both of them would of lived a million times over before they would ever become bored.  
  
'Kagome, I love you.' Inu-Yasha thought. 'I have to sat it. I have to tell her. I want to be with her for forever and a day. I have to say it, right here, right now.'  
  
"Kagome..." she looked up into his dog eyes and listened as if her life depended upon his next words. But he froze unfortunately, and his sentence came out very differently than he intended.  
  
"Let's go get you a new electric rooster."  
  
It's me, it's me, it's Artie to the 'D'  
  
Inu-Yasha, you poor, poor bugger. You had the perfect chance to tell her and you blew it. You're a bigger loser than me, and I'm a pretty big loser. Once again, any questions or comments you can reply online or mail to me like always at DarkArtimishotmail.com. By the way, for the record, that song in Act IV titled "Asleep In My Arms" is an original composition to end all the confusion in my mail.  
  
Here's the preview for Act VI:  
  
A boy with dog ears and a red robe wandering the streets of downtown Tokyo? Weird but true. Inu-Yasha can't exactly blend in with his style, so Kagome is forced to find a way. She even works with his dog demenor in ways of a stunning collar (Tee hee... she wishes.) and chain. All this in Act VI: The Demon's New Clothes, some come watch, will ya?  
  
See you all next time when these two try to get along in the modern day in:  
Inu-Yasha's Totally Excellent Adventure!  
  
May the ink flow in your favor...  
DarkArtimis 


	6. Act VI: The Demon's New Clothes

Act VI: The Demon's New Clothing  
  
(Scene: Downtown Tokyo)  
  
"What's with the robe?"  
  
"And that hair and ears?"  
  
"Isn't it a little early for Halloween?"  
  
The sun illuminated every inch as busy people rushed to meet, greet, buy, sell and just hang out in downtown Tokyo. But everyone stopped and was immediately drawn to an odd couple walking through it all.  
  
A normal looking girl with black hair, with a boy in a bright red robe and dog ears. His hair was what made him stand out though, straight, and as bright as pure untouched silver. People had come from as far as across town to stare at these two.  
  
"Don't these people have anything better to do than stare at me." Inu-Yasha grumbled becoming impatient with the growing crowd.  
  
"We'll get you a disguise." Kagome whispered "Get you some new clothes so that you'll blend it with everyone else."  
  
Down street and into the commercial district, the crowd continued to follow. Kagome glanced through the windows, trying to spot a good deal on clothed for the demon. The whispering all around continued as Inu-Yasha crossed his arms and shot them a cold glare.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled at the gawkers "Beat it, would ya?! I'm just trying to get some new clothes, kay?! Now get lost!" Now a person budged to his efforts though, as a matter of fact, many people came closer.  
  
"Wow." Said a girl roughly Kagome's age as she brushed her bushy brown hair off of her freckled face. She stepped closer and closer, finally stopping to point at his ears. "Are those real?"  
  
"'Course they are. Wanna make something of it?" Inu-Yasha said in a threatening tone. The girl took another step closer, nearly standing right on top of him and tugged at his ears gently. "Hey!" He yelled backing away "Do you mind? How would you like me to pull of your face?"  
  
Kagome quickly snatched Inu-Yasha's hand before this could go any further and dragged him down the street to a clothing boutique. "Sorry about that, people in this time aren't used to demons dressed in period clothing."  
  
"Stupid humans." Inu-Yasha muttered stroking back his own ears. "Is this where I can get new clothes?" The store was an absolute treasure trove of every fabric, style and accessory known to man.  
  
"Let's find something new to wear." Kagome said pulling a few pairs of jeans off a rack. "I'm sure they'll have something here for you. Go look around for something you like, pick some stuff out."  
  
The two split up and searched the store for a good while until neither could find anything else that could suit Inu-Yasha, then met up at the change rooms. Kagome had gotten more modest clothes to help him blend in, but Inu-Yasha had stumbled into a punk area that was more to his liking.  
  
Kagome ushered Inu-Yasha into a change room and he began to try on different combos of clothes. Denim, he eventually settled on for his pants, a nice blue pair from one of Kagome's piles. For a shirt, he slipped on an orange one he had pulled from a bin and looked over it. It wasn't his susal red robe, but it would suffice.  
  
He slid on a pair of blue runners and stepped out of the change room "Well, how do I look?" He asked doing a turn around.  
  
Kagome got up and looked over the half-demon posing before her. "Something's missing." She said taking a step back. She looked into a nearby bin and pulled out a long chain that looked as it it was for a dog, and wrapped it around Inu-Yasha's neck, letting a long end hand down  
  
Inu-Yasha tugged on it and looked into a mirror "I look pretty good." He said looking over his reflection.  
  
"I know." Said Kagome in a puzzled tone. "But something's still missing. So close, but—I know!" She bolted back to her pile and came back, then slipped a black hat backwards over his ears and posed his again in the mirror. "Now you'll blend in and we'll leave unnoticed."  
  
"Thanks again Kagome, I like it. I really like it, I look pretty bad ass." Kagome gathered Inu-Yasha's robe and tucked it into a bag as they approched the checkout.  
  
"No, no." The shopkeeper said waving off her from reaching for her purse. "The clothes is a gift, your presence here is major publicity, my sales will go through the roof because of you."  
  
"Oh, well thank-you." Kagome said as the shopkeeper saw them to the door.  
  
"No no my dear, thank-you!" The shopkeeper said excitedly. "If anything, I owe you. Perhaps this could repay you both." He handed Kagome an envelpoe and pushed the two out the door.  
  
"What is it?" Inu-Yasha asked looking around. The crowd that had once followed him was now gone, and the store behind them was booming with buisness."  
  
"Two tickets to the Tokyo tower wheel." Kagome replied "It's a big ferris wheel out on the water, we could go tomorrow, but for now, I still have to get a clock."  
  
"What's a ferris wheel? Sounds painful."  
  
"You'll see toworrow night." Kagome said brightly "It's really cool, you'll like it."  
  
The two began down the street as Kagome thought to herself. 'Inu-Yasha, tomorrow night is going to be a night to remember.'  
  
It's me, it's me, it's Artie to the 'D'  
  
Hey everyone, here's the next chapter in the story, so read up and enjoy Here's my e-mail for any comments and questions DarkArtimishotmail.com, but I know that's now why you're still reading, so here's the preview.  
  
A bank heist goes wrong and Kagome and Inu-Yasha are caught up in it all. Then something really bizarre happens, another demon arrive and knows who Inu-Yasha is. It just gets crazier and crazier in Act VII: Heist. So come back and see it soon, kay?  
  
Well, that's all for now, so come back soo enough for another episode in:  
Inu-Yasha's Totally Excellent Adventure.  
  
-May the ink flow in your favor...  
DarkArtimis 


	7. Act VII: Heist

Act VII: Heist  
  
(Scene: Inside a Department Store in Downtown Tokyo)  
  
"This one looks good." Kagome said taking a digital clock off the store shelf. Hundreds of numbers beeped as arms ticked by on the wall as she looked around for her companion. "Now where did he go?"  
  
She wandered the department store looking for Inu-Yasha everywhere. At first she thought he would be in the electronics department, but that turned out to be a big bust. Housewares, toys, home appliances, still no sign of the half demon. Finally she spotted a long tuft of silver hair down one aisle and joined him.  
  
"What are you reading?" she asked looking at the book she held. The large 'Magazines' sign loomed overhead as she peeked over his shoulder. It was still weird to see Inu-Yasha dressed in jeans and a t-shirt rather than his usual robe, but she was getting used to it.  
  
"So much information crammed into such little space." He whispered marveling at a picture of one of the new laptop computers for sale in a technology magazine. "I've already read half the loose books here, I'm learning so much about your culture."  
  
'He's just like a little kid. So full of curiosty and innocence, he has no clue of what evil lies in our time.' Kagome thought watching him flip through a few more pages. "Go ahead and pick a few out Inu-Yasha, I'll buy them for you." She said, she couldn't take away form his enjoyment.  
  
"How about this one?" Inu-Yasha replied flipping through another section. He pulled a semi-opened 'Penthouse' with a rather revealing photo of some blonde model from the section and held it up for Kagome to see.  
  
'O.k., maybe not so innocent.'  
  
(Scene: Streets of Downtown Tokyo)  
  
"So there aren't any demons in this time?" Inu-Yasha questioned as he flipped through a 'Popular Mechanics' catalog. "That doesn't make any sense, there were so many in my time. They couldn't have just disappeared, could they of?"  
  
Kagome walked along side him as the sun continued to beat down upon them. It was such a beautiful day, nothing could possible ruin it for either of them.  
  
Suddenly, there was a squeal of tires as a banged up, grey van skidded around the corner behind them and bolted right towards them. It swerved violently and slammed up against a concrete wall that divided the street from a residential area and careened towards Kagome and Inu-Yasha.  
  
Without a second thought, Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome and leaped straight up, landing on the roof of the van as it continued forward. The vehicle swerved a few times more and continued back on the road.  
  
"What is this?" Inu-Yasha yelled as he observed the van's banged up roof "One of those 'Hollywood' things you told me about?"  
  
"No! This is the real thing!" she yelled back as she clung to him and the bags. "They must have robbed something." Money flew loosly out the back of the van as one of the doors fell off easily. "We have to stop these guys Inu-Yasha!"  
  
The truck swerved again and Kagome lost her grip and was flung from the rooftop. In an instant, Inu-Yasha shot out an arm and grabbed her, pulling her back to his side. "Don't worry, I've got you."  
  
"Inu-Yasha..."  
  
Another turn shook the whole van and swung it into a large warehouse. A large steel door slammed behind then as the vehicle skidded to a halt. Inu- Yasha and Kagome croutched down as not to be seen as four men emerged from the vehicle.  
  
"We gotta move!" said one brandishing a gun. "The cops are gonna catch us if we don't get out of here now." His voice echoed through the rafters as the two watched on.  
  
"Not until we pay off Yu. If we cut her share out, she'll have us killed." Said another in a high, female tone.  
  
A second car entered the large warehouse from the other end and halted only a few feet from the van. It was compact and black with tinted windows, Inu- Yasha had seen one in a magazine, but he couldn't quite remember the name. "What is all this?" He asked as two people stepped out of the balck car.  
  
One was a tall, tough looking man with a brushcut and a gun strapped to his chest, definatly a bodyguard. The other person was a girl, skinny, tall, but slighty shorter than her bodyguard, with crimson hair and in a virgin white trenchcoat.  
  
"It looks like some sort of crime ring." Kagome whispered while inching closer to Inu-Yasha. She was definatly scared of the situation, but just being close to him made her feel more sure that she was safe. "We have to get the police's attention, they'll put a stop to this."  
  
"Willow, Oak, Cedar, Pine. It's good to see you all survived the ordeal." Said the woman as she walked slowly over to the thugs. "I assume you have my money, correct?"  
  
"Heist went just as planned Yu." A third said in a rhaspy wheeze. "Bank didn't know what hit them, but the poilce are right on our tails. We need to get out of here, now."  
  
"Good." Yu whispered callously, then I'll be taking my forty-five percent as agreed upon, and be leaving."  
  
The fourth man in the thief's group stepped forward and handed Yu a metallic briefcase. "Don't you think forty-five percent is a little steep for work you didn't do?" He asked in a deep booming voice. But Yu shot him a look that made him shut up and back down.  
  
"Maybe I'll stop it." Inu-Yasha whispered. "I can handle them I think. They don't even have bows, they won't be able to touch me."  
  
"No! Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"Hey, morons!" He yelled getting to his feet as Kagome tried to protest him back down. "I don't like thieves, return what you took or you'll have to deal with me."  
  
The masked girl pointed and laughed at the half demon as he stared down at the six. "Look who think's he's a superhero. He's even got the goofy costume and everything. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha."  
  
"I'm serious! Give whatever you took back or I'll do it for you! So do you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"  
  
Yu shot him a look that could have cut right through his skull if it were and sharper. The tension could be cut with a knife as the girl continued to mock the demon, but Inu-Yasha ignored her. He was too focused on Yu, there was something wrong about her, something, familiar.  
  
"Waste him boys."  
  
"The hard way it is then."  
  
Yo! It's me, it's me, it's Artie to the 'D'. That crazy Inu-Yasha, always getting himself into some sort of trouble. Sorry for taking so long again by the way. I recently got a new computer and had the one I'm writing on now moved into my room (Yay! ) Now I can write all the time and will be able to get my fics onto the net a lot faster. As always, for anyone with questions of comments they would rather not post, you can reach me at DarkArtimishotmail.com or just respond as normal. Well, here's next time's preview.  
  
Yu, what are you doing? Inu-Yasha's the only one who can wield the Tetsaiga, why do you want it so badly. Furthermore, why the hell are you so fixated on him? And Kagome, you better watch out, those thugs Inu-Yasha mentioned may not have bows, but they do have guns! It's a winner take all battle for the ultimate weapon in: Act IIX: The Demon Emerges.  
  
Well, that's our show for now I hope you enjoyed it all. So please remember it and please come back some time for another awesome chapter of: Inu- Yasha's Totally Excellent Adventure. 


	8. Act IIX: A Demon Emerges

Act IIX: The Demon Emerges  
  
(Scene:Yu and thug's warehouse)  
  
"Waste him."  
  
There were four identically loud clicks as the thieves pointed their guns at Inu-Yasha who stood firmly on the van's rooftop. Kagome clung to the roof in an attempt to not be seen, but soon realized it was futile.  
  
'I've got to get their attention away from Kagome.' He thought looking around for something to use. With nothing in sight, he did the one thing he could think of. With one quick motion, he lept straight into the air and landed roughly on one of the rafters to give away his located.  
  
"How the hell did he do that?" The female thief yelled as the four looked shocked into the roof. "What is he?"  
  
The thugs watched on in shock and awe as Inu-Yasha lept from beam to beam, then bolted downwards onto the wheasy masked man, knocking him to the ground. He sprang off the fallen body and flipped back smacking both the nervous man and the first one that emerged from the van, knocking them out.  
  
But in all the chaos, the girl thug who had stood by and watched the half- demon demolish her allies, lined up a perfect shot, and fired. The loud 'BANG' rang through the warehouse as Inu-Yasha turned just quick enough to see a woodless arrow catch him in the chest and knock him to the ground.  
  
"GAAAH!" He yelled in pain running a finger over the deep hole which passed through him. The pain was overwhelming, nearly sending him into shock, his blood pouring onto the thick asphalt. 'I have to get up.' He thought weakly 'I have to protect Kagome...'  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled as she stared ato the motionless demon. "Please, you have to get up...". She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, he couldn't be...  
  
A rough hand grabbed Kagome and pulled her off the rooftop to the cold stone floor. "Hey Yu, looky here." Said the female bandit as she lifted Kagome up by her smooth black hair. "Some girl, mind if I keep her." A sinister tone in her voice.  
  
Yu looked callously at Kagome, her nose upturned in a stuck up fashion. "Go ahead Willow, and try to enjoy yourself." She slowly turned to Inu-Yasha's lifeless body as her bodyguard stood sternly at attention. "Leonard, dispose of that creature before the police get here."  
  
The bodyguard, Leonard, slowly made his way over to Inu-Yasha and lifted him up effortlessly with one hand. He gave him a swift kick in the chest to make sure he was out cold, then tossed him into a pile of rusted over barrels.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this." Willow saidbringing Kagome's eyes to her level "I don't suppose you've ever been with a woman before, have you?". Kagome shrank down as far as she could as her captor continued to hold her apon herself. "Of course not, I doubt you've even been with a man, have you. Don't worry, when I'm done with you, I swear you'll never go back to the boys."  
  
Willow removed her gloves and mask revealing a ravishing strawberry blonde girl who looked almost as young as Kagome. One of her soft hands glided over Kagome's face and ever so slowly down her neck to her school uniform. Kagome stood froze with fear as Willow's face came closer and closer to her's until...  
  
"Get off of her you Bitch!" Inu-Yasha yelled slamming into Willow, knocking her aside. Blood still ran down his chest as he stared over the stunned Kagome before him. "Are you alright?" He asked as she backed against the van silently.  
  
"What?" Yu said in a confused tone staring at the bloody figure. "How did you do that?! Willow shot you dead!"  
  
"Not dead enough I guess."  
  
A second loud 'BANG' rang through the building from Willow's direction, but Inu-Yasha wasn't stupid enough to fall for the same move twice. He lept straight up and snatched the bullet from mid-air, then landed grace fully and looked at it closely between two fingers.  
  
Willow stared on in shock. "Are you the Matrix?!"  
  
"No, that's Keanu Reeves and Carrie-Anne Moss." Inu-Yasha said smugly as he dropped the bullet. "I'm just Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Inu-Yasha..." Yu whispered in amazement. "Then the legend must be true..." There was a moment of silence as Yu stared at him in a mixture of intregue and envy. Moments passed until Yu spoke finally. "Leonard, releave the demon of his weapon without killing him. Willow, take the girl home with the restrained demon, do not kill either of them."  
  
"Demon? What is she talking about?" Willow questioned walikg over to Kagome and pressing the gun against her head. "Looks like playtime will have to wait until later. Shame really..." She shoved Kagome into the passenger side of the van and slammed the door shut, quickly jamming it and running to the other side.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked over at Yu curiously as Leonard made a quick move at him he easily dodged. "How do you know about the 'Tetsaiga'?" He asked crouched on top of a wooden box.  
  
"I know a lot more than you think Inu-Yasha. I've studied from a long far I suppose you could say, a bit of a hobby." Yu explained walking over to the van blocking the back from Kagome's escape. "I also collect ancient weapons, that's why I want your 'Tetsaiga'."  
  
She took her own gun from inside her coat and pulled Kagome from the van's back. A hard 'Smack' echoed from the walls as Yu knocked Kagome to the ground and pressed the gun against her forehead. "Where is the portal!?" She demanded "How did he get to our time!?"  
  
Kagome just sat froze as Yu towered over her ominously.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Inu-Yasha yelled as Leonard slammed the boxed into nothing more than splinters. The half-demon lept off and landed upon the servent as he franticly tried to grab him, but Inu-Yasha was too fast. With one swirl move, he drew his claws across the servent's neck and he dropped to the ground like a stone. Blood pooled around the head as Inu-Yasha scratched him bloody claws across his face, a tribute to his victory.  
  
Yu turned around and glared at Inu-Yasha coldly. Her look could have pierced through him it it was any sharper. "How dare you hurt Leonard you brute. He'll just have to kill you then when he gets back up."  
  
Her icy voice filled the room as Willow stared on at the aftermath of the demon's assault. "Yu, I think he's dead." She whispered staring at the lifeless body.  
  
"I doubt it." Yu said pulling out a second gun, this new one long and skinny with a clear chamber revealing a dart filled with a black liquid. She pointed the gun at Leonadr and fired a single shot into the motionless back. "It takes a little more than death to stop my servents."  
  
Leonard's body slowly twitched and gained slow movement until he got back to his feet and looked over at Inu-Yasha once more, the large gash in his neck now gone. Yu nodded for him to continue, and he shot at Inu-Yasha pinning he against one of the nearby walls.  
  
"You see, it's not what your bodyguards can do for you, it's what you can do for your bodyguards."  
  
"Yu?" Willow whispeded timidly as she approched her cautiously. "I can see you don't need my help here. Can I just take my money and go home. It's been a long day, I'd like to go home, find a way to calm down, take a bath, masterbate, find some crack, and try to forget this whole thing, o.k.?"  
  
"Silly Willow, I'd love for you to go home." Yu said in a giggily tone. "But I'm afraid you've seen too much, plus you're now expendible." She quickly turned the gun to the blonde and fired a shot into her face, blowing her back and away. "Sorry, but it's all for the best, my best."  
  
"What kind of a sicko are you?!" Inu-Yasha yelled as Willow's body fell limp. "Not even a demon would do something like that to a partner!"  
  
"Oh really?" Yu said pointing the blood soaked gun back at Kagome "Well, I hate to tell you Inu-Yasha, but I am a demon, full and true."  
  
Everyone, even Leonard, stared in shock to this. A demon? In the future? How? Even Kagome had a hard time understanding this, a demon in her day and age, why couldn't she sense it?  
  
"Yes." Yu continued coldly "I am a demon. Bred purely for one reason, to take Inu-Yasha's 'Tetsaiga', and use if to conquer all of Japan." No one did anything as Yu walked slowly over to Inu-Yasha and fired a shot into his stomach. A cry of pain rang through the warehouse again as Yu cocked the gun once more.  
  
"Stop it!" Kagome yelled as she watched on in horror. "Please, just, stop." Warm tears built up in her eyes as Yu fired another loud shot through Inu- Yasha's right knee causing him to scream out in pain once more. "Please stop..."  
  
Yu cocked the gun again and aimed it at Inu-Yasha's left elbow. "You could end this so quickly Kagome." Yu said looking at her sinisterly. "Just tell me how both you and Inu-Yasha got to this era, it's awful far from the feudal era, wouldn't you say?" Kagome sat and wept silently as Yu watched on impatiently. "Fine."  
  
Another loud bang erupted followed by another tormented scream. Each agonizing moment seemed to add to Yu's power as she cocked the gun and pointed it at Inu-Yasha's left knee. "Don't tell this bitch anything Kagome..." Inu-Yasha gasped out between breaths. "Don't tell her—"  
  
Another shot interrupted his sentence, followed by another quick one, shattering his right elbow. Inu-Yasha passed out from the pain, blood pooling deep around where he was held. Neither Leonard nor Yu showed any sympathy towards him as Kagome was forced to watch on.  
  
The gun was cocked again and Yu grabbed Inu-Yasha by the head and held him up, the barrel pressed firmly against the side of his blood soaked face. "So what's it going to be Kagome?!" Yu yelled. "Inu-Yasha can still be saved, what will you do!? Save Inu-Yasha?! Or save the secret?!"  
  
Yu stood and watched as the torn up Kagome stared on at the bloodied demon before her. "Will you let him live or die Kagome?!" Silence continued. "Then so be it!"  
  
"Wait." Kagome's voice echoed as Yu ceased instantly. "If I tell you, will you please let him live?" Yu nodded silently "Then I'll tell you. We travvel between times through the ancient well in the back of the shrine I live at." Tears soaked her face as she spoke softly.  
  
Yu stared at the broken girl, then the dismantled demon. "Pathetic." She whispered yanking up Inu-Yasha's shirt. She spotted the 'Tetsaiga' and instantly stripped him of it. "Discard him Leonard, we're leaving."  
  
Leonard obidiently dropped him to the ground and Kagome instantly latched onto him, her tears mixing with his thick, demon's blood. She heard the squeal of tires as Yu's vehicle as it skidded off and left them, the scent of gunpowder thick in the air.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." She sobbed out squeezing him tightly. His unconcious body stuck to hers as if still awake, but no motion was of him. "Please don't die on me... You can't die like this! No!"  
  
"Not yet... Please... Not yet..."  
  
It's me, it's me, it's Artie to the 'D'  
  
Sucks to be Inu-Yasha huh? Well, trust me, it's about to get a lot worse for both him and Kagome, real quick. As always, mail me if you want at DarkArtimishotmail.com with questions and comments, and enjoy. So come see what happens next. Oh, sorry, nearly forgot, here's next time's preview:  
  
Blood. It's all Inu-Yasha wants from Yu after what she did from him. Now tracking a demon who's scent you've got should be easy, right? Wrong. It's like Yu just vanished off the face of the earth without a word of trace. Now where could she have gone? Hmm... maybe... could it be? So much for a relaxing time for everyone. Come see what happens next in Act IX: Return To The Ancient Tree  
  
Trust me, in the immortal words of Jim Ross, "Buisness is about to pick up.". So please, join us next time for another chapter in "Inu-Yasha's Totally Excellent Adventure" and enjoy  
  
May the ink flow in your favor...  
-DarkArtimis 


	9. Act IX: Return To The Ancient Tree

Act IX: Return To The Ancient Tree  
  
(Scene: Within Inu-Yasha's subconcious)  
  
And then there was darkness. No noise, no light, no grey, no light, only darkness. A chill ran through Inu-Yasha as he stood alone in the dark room, what happened? A terrible thought ran through his head, was he dead?  
  
"I wish I could see." He whispered. And so there was light, not a lot, but a spotlight to surround him. It was eerie, what had happened? He remembered Yu with the gun, but nothing else up to his leg being blown out.  
  
He sat down and pondered at the last events he could remember, his leg being shot; then passing out, everything else was a total blur. He could still smeel the fresh blood, but none could be seen or felt, as if it was there but cleaned up in a rush.  
  
"Inu-Yasha..." whispered a ghostly voice.  
  
"Kagome!" He yelled instantly recognizing the person. No response came though. "Kagome! Where are you!?" Still nothing.  
  
"Inu-Yasha..."  
  
"Kagome! Please, where are you!?" He yelled again; now more desperate to find her. What had happened to her after he passed out? Did Yu kill her too perhaps?  
  
Suddenly a warm hand placed itself on his shoulder and he spun around to see who it was. "Kagome." He whispered looking into her warm teary eyes. "What happened? Where are we? What about Yu?"  
  
"Shhh..." Kagome whispered pressing one finger against his lips. "You're fine, just be in the now, not the then." Her warmth seemed to sweep over him as the two stood there, Kagome slowly taking his hand.  
  
A cool breeze briskly ran over them as Kagome drew herself closer... and closer... slowly. Her lips gently met his and the two stood surrounded by darkness sharing a beautiful kiss. Inu-Yasha shut his eyes and drew her close, wrapping her in his red robes. "Kagome..." He repeated softly.  
  
"Kagome?" she replied questioningly, but now, it wasn't Kagome. Inu-Yasha looked into his arms, Kikyo in place now. "I'm not Kagome, how dare you bring up that girl at such a time!" Kikyo shoved him away and stepped back quickly.  
  
"Kikyo? How did you get here?" Inu-Yasha stared confused at the shrine madien before him.  
  
"You said you'd protect me!" She said angrily. "Why are you helping this stupid girl?! I'm the one you said you'd protect. What about me?!"  
  
"Kikyo, I—"  
  
"Silence!" she yelled drawing her bow and arrow to his face. "If I cannot have you, no one can!" The arrow drew taught, pointed at his chest. "DIE INU-YASHA!"  
  
The wooden arrow caught Inu-Yasha where Kikyo's first one ahad caught him and knocked him off his feet. The exact same feeling as when he had first been struck swept over him, a sense of deja va kinda.  
  
Then it ended, hard against a wall. No, a tree, the ancien tree he had been pinned to so many years ago. "What?" He whispered realizing his situation. "No! I don't want to go back to this!" He grabbed franticly at the arrow and yanked on it, but the seal was too strong, the ward burning his palms.  
  
"You will protect me Inu-Yasha." Echoed Kikyo's voice as the cold sleep he had once experienced began to set in again. "You will protect me and only me..."  
  
"Leave him alone!" Yelled another voice. Inu-Yasha's heavy eyes lifted long enough to see Kagome, his salvation, grabbing the arrow and pulling on it with all his might. The glow of the sacred ward disolved in Kagome's gentle yet firm fingers, and the arrow shattered with ease.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Inu-Yasha, please. You have to wake up!" Inu-Yasha propped himself against the tree as she supported him slightly. He stared at her confused as she put her hands on his chest and waited a moment. There was nothing, then she yelled. "Clear!"  
  
A bolt of thunder crashed through his body; sending him into a frenzy fro a moment. Then it happened again. "Clear!" Suddenly there was light, a lot of light, a lot of blinding light.  
  
Two men stood over him as he looked around, light illuminating the entire room as he lie on a cold metal sheet. "Clear!" The same call. He wasn't about to let these people hurt him again, he needed a way out.  
  
With lightning reflexes, he jumped up and kicked two identicle metal pads out of a man's hands. But what he hadn't expected was the pain, the emmence pain that engulfed him the moment he moved and knocked him to the ground. He looked over his arms and legs, steel pins jutting from his flesh and bones. "What is this!?" he yelled angrily.  
  
"Please sir, you must calm down." Said a man in a white mask and seafoam uniform. "You've been through a lot, you must let us help you."  
  
"Help me?!" The half demon yelled regaining his footing. "To hell with you people! I'm outta here!" He turned to a glass wall behind him and shattered it with ine punch. He darted out as the clinking pins and rods echoed inside him. Pain or not, he was going to escape.  
  
"Code white!" Yelled an unseen voice "We have a code white in surgery! I repeat, a code white in surgery!"  
  
Staggering from wall to wall, Inu-Yasha made his way through the building to a plate glass window. Two sets of footsteps raced up behind him and he booted the glass to pieces in a panic. He turned to see a set of men, one muscular, one lean with a pair of handcuffs like he had seen on television, ready to grab him.  
  
"Step away from the window sir!" Yelled one as the other moved closer to him slowly. Inu-Yasha didn't give them a chance to get him, he stepped backwards and fell out the window, landing roughly in a set of bushes.  
  
It was a day like any other, but would quickly become one Sota would never forget. He got up and had his usual bowl of 'Choco Crispy Bacon Puffs' and parked himself in front of the t.v., nothing beat Saturday morning cartoons after a long week of school, and since Kagome was in the Feudal Era, and Grandpa liked to sleep in, the morning was all his.  
  
It was half way through 'Commander Gore's Morning Fightfest' when there was a sudden knock at the door. Sota didn't really expect anyone, but maybe Kagome had come home early.  
  
Sota nearly screamed when he opened the door, but instead he recoiled in fear. There stood Inu-Yasha, covered in blood, bandages, and steel pins jutting from his body. He leaned on the door out of breath and stared at Sota. "Kagome." He panted out "Where?"  
  
Frozen from head to toe, it took a moment for Sota to react. Slowly he pointed one shakey hand at the shed where 'The Bone Eater's Well' was kept. Inu-Yasha nodded in gratitude and staggered inside the nearby hut.  
  
"Well, there's something you don't see everyday."  
  
()  
  
Rain continued to pour as Kagome sat in Kaiede's hut. Three days without Inu-Yasha, three days of absolute bordom. She was regreting that she had left him to the hospital professionals now, she missed him, she wanted to tend to his wounds. But they were beyond her expertice. She knew how to fix a broken arm or leg, and yes she could dress a serious slash or gash, but four mangled limbs? It would take months for him to fully recover, demon or not.  
  
"Ye be concerned for Inu-Yasha's well being I see Kagome. Why not ye pay him a visit?" Kaiede asked preparing her usual green tea.  
  
"I'm sorry that Inu-Yasha got hurt Kagome." Chippou added sitting closely beside her. "He'll be better soon and we'll be back to collecting jewel shards in no time though." Kagome stared blankly through a window, still depressed. "Don't blame yourself, there was nothing you could do."  
  
"I'm going to find some herbs." She whispered bolting out of the hut, Chippou could see the tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she left.  
  
'It was my fault' She thought running through the city. 'I could have stopped it, but I didn't. I could have stopped Yu, but I didn't.' She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She saw a blur of two people in colored robes, obviously Sango and Miroku from the colors, but she didn't stop as they tried to talk to her, she just ran. She just ran.  
  
The rain soaked her from head to toe as she sped out of town towards the 'Bone Eater's Well', she had to see him again, she had to apologize. 'I should have been hurt, not him. Why didn't I stop Yu? What's wrong with me?!'  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Kagome immediately found herself on the ground, covered in mud as she came to a complete stop. That voice, could it be...  
  
"Kagome, help me..."  
  
She turned about to the tree Inu-Yasha had once been pinned to and saw a bloody and battered figure leaning upon it. Clad in blue hospital robes and with large rods of steel jutting from his flesh. His snow white hair was splotched with his own blood as she slowly approched him. It was Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
He leaned against the tree upon the very spot she had first seen him. He stared blankly at her as she got right to her feet, the two of them, drenched, clothes sticking to them, and filled with sorrow.  
  
"Inu-Yasha..." Kagome whispered looking at his adapted body. The pain he had been through and suffered continued onto now. "I'm so sorry!" She yelled throwing herself upon him "It was all my fault, I nearly let you die! Please, I'm sorry!"  
  
She could hear his short breathes as her head rested upon his wounded chest, how could he ever return to normal now? "I told Yu the well was here to save you. I let the hospital take you to be saved. Please forgive me."  
  
"Kagome, I..." Inu-Yasha began, he clutched his stomach in pain as she squeezed him tightly, she loosened seeing this and listened closely "Kagome, I don't need to forgive you, I never was angry with you to begin with. I could never hate you, ever." The rain coninued to pelt down as he wrapped him arms around her slowly and held her. "I promise to protect you. I..."  
  
Kagome looked up as his embrace began to weaken, Inu-Yasha's glazed over eyes looked right at her, then suddenly, he collapsed.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!"  
  
Hey! It's me it's me it's Artie of the 'D'  
  
I came up with most of this chapter while listening to 'Bring Me To Life' by 'Evanscence', it sorta fits it I guess. As always, you can reach me at DarkArtimishotmail.com with questions and comments, or just reply. As always now, here is the sneak preview of the next part.  
  
You again?! No, seriously, it's Yu again, and it seems she's teamed up with a new friend. But how did she get to the feudal era, and how is she able to weild her new deadly weapon, the 'Tetsaiga'? There's some totally messed up stuff in the next part, so please return for a very important episode, Act X: "It's Our Time Now!", and enjoy, alright?  
  
Sounds awesome, looks awesome, must be awesome. Please respond from now on, and please join us next time fro another episone of Inu-Yasha's Totally Excellent Adventure. 


	10. Act X: It's Our Time Now

Act X: "It's Our Time Now."  
  
(Scene: Kaiede's hut, the feudal era.)  
  
"I still do not understand how ye could have journied all the way here with such injuries Inu-Yasha." Kaiede said as he sat propped up against the wooden walls of the hut. "Even if ye be a demon, ye should not have moved beinging in such critical condition. Ye could have hurt yourself even worse."  
  
"Don't waste your time lecturing him Kaiede, we all know how stubborn Inu- Yasha is." Chippou said sipping on his tea. "He won't listen to anyone whether his life depends on it or not. It's always his way or no way."  
  
Kagome sat aside him applying bandages to his joints which had began to bleed again. Even if he was hurt, she enjoyed tending to his wounds, it was the only time in which she saw any weakness from him.  
  
"What I do not understand is why ye was so desperate to get back here." Kaiede asked pouring Miroku another glass of tea.  
  
"Could it be that you wanted to see Kagome again?" Miroku asked seeing he was starting to get annoyed already. But Inu-Yasha didn't say a word, as if he just ignored Miroku's childish proding. "What's wrong Inu-Yasha, all out of come backs?"  
  
"No!" The demon snapped back. "I'm just in a lot of pain and don't want to waste energy on defending myself from idiotic questions." He could feel himself blushing a bit and hated it. He hated it whenever he showed any sort of human weakness.  
  
"Well I think it's sweet you were willing to put yourself in such danger to see Kagome again." Sango added  
  
"I never said that!" Inu-Yasha added. He calmed down and thought it over for a moment, maybe he did for Kagome. "I just wanted to be near Kagome. I don't feel right when she isn't around. I feel...broken."  
  
Kaiede nodded a moment as Inu-Yasha said this. "I am glad ye admit ye feeling so easily, perhaps a journey to Kagome's world was the best for you. Kagome, do ye have anything to say on the matter?"  
  
Kagome had remained surprisingly silent this whole time, but instead of anwsering Kaiede's question, she stood up and left without a word. She walked out the door and into the rain, no comment.  
  
"What was that all about?" Chippou asked staring at where Kagome had left.  
  
"I believe she has to think about it." Miroku replied as Sango got up to follow after her.  
  
"No!" Inu-Yasha said as Sango went for the door. "I have to talk to her." His bones ached loudly as he got to his feet.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, don't be a fool, you're too injured to go after her, sit back down." Kaiede said trying to coax him back.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaiede, there's something I have to to." He said getting slowly to the door. "Huh, Chippou's right, I am stubborn.  
  
"Kagome!" Called Inu-Yasha through the rain, he could see her standing only a few feet away, but in his condition, it felt like an eternity to walk. He slowly made his way behind her and put his hands on her cold, wet shoulders.  
  
"I can't see you now Inu-Yasha." She whispered sadly "I can't look at you, what Yu did, what I let her do..."  
  
"No. You did what you felt you had to. I'm not mad at you at all, please, don't push me away. I'm not angry, I'm glad were both alive and together if anything."  
  
Kagome turned around, her wet school uniform clinging to her body (cough Think Kirsten Dunst in 'Spiderman". cough) and looked him in the eyes, tears streaming between the raindrops. She stared into him without really seeing him at all. All she could see was the pain that she had allowed to happen.  
  
"I don't know what to say Kagome, except..."  
  
I wanted you to know,  
  
I loved the way you left,  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away,  
  
I keep your photograph,  
You know if serves me well,  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain,  
  
Kagome joins Because I'm broken,  
when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right when your gone away. Kagome stops  
  
You've gone away,  
You don't feel me anymore.  
  
Kagome only When the worst is over now,  
and we can breathe again,  
I wanna hold you high to steal my pain away.  
  
There's so much left to learn,  
And there's none left to fight,  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain,  
  
Inu-Yasha joins 'Cause I'm broken  
when I'm hopin'  
and I don't feel like I'm strong enough.  
  
Cause I'm broken  
when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right when you've gone away.  
  
'Cause I'm broken  
when I'm hopin'  
and I don't feel like I'm strong enough.  
  
Cause I'm broken  
when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right when you've gone away.  
  
Cause I'm broken  
when I'm open  
and I don't feel right when you've gone away.  
  
Inu-YashaYou've gone away,  
You don't feel me anymore.  
  
( Thank God for the band Seether with the awesome song 'Broken')  
  
The two stood in the rain for the longest time just staring at each other. They knew that Miroku, Sango, and Chippou stood behind a corner of a building as they stood and stared at one another, but could care less.  
  
"What are they waiting for?" Chippou whispered  
  
"Young fox. These things cannot be rushed." Sango said as they watched on. "True love is a rose garden, it must be tended to tenderly and never rushed. It may take a while, but the results are worth it."  
  
Inu-Yasha slowly drew closer as Kagome did too. Closer, and closer, slowly but surely until.  
  
"Well isn't this a touching moment." Yelled a voice from aside. They both turned simultaniously to see a very smug Yu standing apart from them in the rain. Inu-Yasha drew his claws, ready to pounce on her and reached for the 'Tetsaiga', but! "Is this what you're looking for?" Yu called pointing his own sword at him. "Yes, I took it off of you after you passed out. Seems kind of worn for a legendary weapon."  
  
"Give me it back!" Inu-Yasha demanded "You have no use for it, you'll never be able to tap into it."  
  
Suddenly in a flash of lightning, the 'Tetsaiga' instantly transformed. "You mean like this?" she asked back, a superior look on her face. "Yes Inu- Yasha, as you can plainly see, I can easily wield your weapon. I must say, it's quite powerful at that, not meant like an amature like you. It's in much better hands with me."  
  
"You bitch! Give it back!" Inu-Yasha sprang at Yu and slashed at her violently, barely missing both. Using the mommentium, he again shot at her, just grazing her leg this time, but not enough to slow her down.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Move aside!" Miroku yelled as the three jumped out of their hiding spot. The half demon dodged back as the monk put his hand out at Yu. "WIND TUNNEL!"  
  
A giant plume of wind began to draw everything around into it as Yu struggled against the vortex. "Such a power. I could use something like that, but I doubt he would easily be swayed. Oh well, he'll just have yo die."  
  
A buzzing noise crept through the near woods, and suddenly, hundreds upon thousands of poison wasps flooded the area. "Miroku! You have to stop!" Sango yelled "Those insects will kill you if you draw them in."  
  
Miroku drew back, remembering the pain the wasps had caused him so many times before. He wasn't going to risk his life like that unless it was to draw in Naraku, not this girl. But where had the wasps come from?  
  
"Curious of my buzzing friends?" Yu called out as the area became engorged with the deafening noise. "Did you really think I would come alone to fight you all? Please, I'm a buisness woman, I had to even the odds somehow. So, let's call out my special guest! Lady Kikyo!"  
  
A woman clad in red and white robes crept up slowly from the other side of the fight. Her black hair ran down her front and sides as she batted it out of her large brown eyes to her shoulders. Her numerous soul gatherers surrounded her, the energy of the fallen always fresh in her body these days.  
  
"Kikyo?" Inu-Yasha whispered "Why are you helping her?"  
  
"We have a lot in common." Kikyo replied in her usual monotonous, yet depressed tone.  
  
"For one, we both hate you." Yu added. "We met two days ago and hit it off, had a real girls night out. Drank, talked, planned of how to kill you, ya know, the tourist bit for me."  
  
"And now we've come to take the jewel shards Inu-Yasha." Kikyo continued. "Hand them over and we'll leave peacefully. Resist and we'll destroy you, understand?"  
  
The group gathered close and drew their weapons as Kikyo and Yu stood on either side, ready to fight whoever attacked first. This would be a battle of epic proportions for sure, a battle to the death for the Shikon jewel shards that Kagome safely kept on her at all times.  
  
"Why fight us. You're going to lose." Kikyo began  
  
"There's no way you can win." Yu continued "You cannot use the 'Wind Tunnel', our power together is unmatched, and of course, I weild the 'Tetsaiga', and along with it the 'Wind Scar'."  
  
"Just hand over the shards." Kikyo continued. "There is no need for so much pointless death. Save yourselves and just surrender."  
  
"Never!" Kagome yelled "We've fought a lot of people and demons to get this far, there's no way we're gonna stop now!"  
  
"Foolish Kagome. Don't you understand like Yu and I do? Your time is over.." She looked passed the groups to Yu, almost as if cueing her.  
  
"It's our time now."  
  
Hey, it's me it's me it's Artie of the 'D'  
  
Well...that's a bitch, ain't it? Just when things start to look good, things spin out of control and throw in a new surprising twist. As always, you can reach me at DarkArtimishotmail.com with questions and comments, or do please reply, I ever so enjoy reading your critiques. And to explain to Confused Dolphin, remember that store manager, he's going to be very important, very soon, and I'm so sorry for giving you nightmares hugs. Anyhow, here's the next preview.  
  
Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn is an understatement for these two. Kikyo with her natural supernatural abilities, and Yu with the 'Wind Scar' on her side, Inu-Yasha still hurt, and Miroku's 'Wind Tunnel' unavailable, things are looking really, really bad! It's all on the line in an all out no holds barred fight for the ultimate prize in Act XI: The Green Eyed Soul.  
  
I love the word 'gambit', soulds threatening, yet mysterious, huh? I hope you've enjoyed what I've writtain so far. The best is yet to come in: Inu- Yasha's Totally Excellent Adventure. 


	11. Act XI: The Green Eyed Soul

Act XI: The Green-Eyed Soul  
  
(Scene: The feudal era, rain pours down on the city from dense black clouds as lighting and thunder crashes randomly.)  
  
Kagome pressed her back against Inu-Yasha's chest as they, Sango, Miroku, and Chippou stood between Yu and Kikyo. The wings of a thousand poison wasps beat around them as the rain pelted down mercilessly. They were trapped without any escape.  
  
"I said I'll protect you, and I promise I will." Inu-Yasha whispered wrapping his arms around her. She felt stronger as he did this, as if she knew everything would be alright, but in such a scenario, how could they be?  
  
Yu jammed the 'Tetsaiga' into the soft earth and cracked her knuckles loudly as Kikyo flexed her arms, the spirit keepers weaving all around her effortlessly. "This is your last chance to surrender." Yu yelled brushing her black hair out of her face. "Why die if all you have to do is give up your jewel shards?"  
  
Inu-Yasha knew that in their group's condition, they didn't stand much of a chance, but they wouldn't give up just because things looked bad. "Never!" He yelled drawing his claws, he wasn't used to fighting without the 'Tetsaiga', so he would have to improvise here for a bit.  
  
"Yu, Inu-Yasha's mine!" Kikyo yelled pointing towards him. "I will personally draw his soul into the fires of Hell if I must." The intensity in her voice rang through the soaked area as they all stood ready for combat.  
  
"Then do it!" Yu flew forward and slashed violently at the group as they scattered off except for Miroku who parried the attack as so Sango wouldn't be hit. The shot blew him back slightly as a blast from behind knocked him to the ground, Kikyo has stepped into action.  
  
Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome and put her on a rooftop with her bow, the best place for her to aim from while the rest fought, then returned to the fight. Kikyo struck out at him attacking with her bare hands to begin with, Inu-Yasha had learned from past experiances how deadly her touch could be as she still had her dispel abilities even though dead. One slash at him held his theroy true as it cut through a tree trunk as they fought.  
  
"I don't want to fight you Kikyo!" He yelled dodging numerous volleys of her attacks. "Please! Stop! I don't get why you've sided with Yu!"  
  
"Mutual interests." Kikyo replied slashing at Inu-Yasha again and again. She was relentless with her attacks as she gracefully executed them through the town. It was just them as they fought on in an endless dance of death.  
  
(================)  
  
Sango pulled back as a reflex as Yu swung the 'Tetsaiga' once more in her direction. The way she handled it was as if she had trained to use it from the day she was born, not even Inu-Yasha seemed so skillful when he fought.  
  
"Foxfire!" Chippou yelled shooting blue flames at Yu. Her robe caught fire, but she easily snuffed it out.  
  
She looked at the burns, then at the trembling Chippou. "That was pretty good fox demon." Yu said mockingly "With a little practice, your attacks coud be annoying.". Almost feeling pity for him, Yu meerly kicked him aside rather than destroying him.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Sango asked tossing her boomerang in Yu's direction. She deflected it away and turned in Sango's diresction, a sinister smile on her face.  
  
"Call it a hobby." She chuckled. "I quite much enjoy the idea of having the entire Shikon jewel, doesn't infinate power sound tempting to you?"  
  
Sango stared at Yu's blank face. She could see Yu and hear her words, she could smell her powerful perfume and even sense that their lifestyles could probably co-exist if it had not been for her lust for power. She could see the only two emotions Yu had, greed, and sadistic glee, and even thought for a moment that they could have been friends, but the truth was, Yu was simply not there.  
  
"Demon scum." Sango whispered catching her weapon. "It's ones like you that give the rest a bad name." She heaved her boomerang again but was easily denied once more.  
  
Yu tucked the end of her blade into the earth and leaned on it as to take a break. "No, all demons are evil by nature, it's just that some go soft over time, like your friend Inu-Yasha." Miroku dove at her, but was easily tossed over her head and down in front of Sango. "I must say young lady, your boyfriend is quite persistant. I don't suppose, I mean, since he's a monk, I guess not, never mind."  
  
"No, he's quite loose that way." Sango said with a giggle as Miroku got to his feet. "As a matter of fact, I don't think he's a monk at all, the way he enjoys coming on to me and grabbing my ass." The two laughed for a moment.  
  
"Sango." Miroku said stepping between them "I hate to ruin these introductions, but she's trying to kill us, remember?"  
  
"Right." Miroku picked up his staff and Sango rearmed her boomerang quickly.  
  
"Well, if you insist." Yu lifted the 'Tetsaiga' over her head and stared at the two evily. "Two lovers die together, how fitting. Enjoy a familiar attack now. WIND SCAR!!!"  
  
Fear instilled the two as they watched on, the deadly blade drawing closer and closer to the ground, about to strike with Inu-Yasha's deadly attack. Miroku threw himself infront of Sango, he knew his body as a shield wouldn't help much, but he had to try.  
  
"May my very soul be ripped a sunder if it must be to protect her..."  
  
  
  
Kagome watched on as Kikyo and Inu-Yasha battled on through the city, their path of destruction easy to follow. 'I don't understand. How did Yu get to the feudal era? Even if she used the 'Bone Eater's Well' she shouldn't just be able to pass through. She doesn't have any jewel shards, does she?  
  
A quick scan of Yu cleared her of posession of any jewel shards, so how had she managed to pass through the portal? What connection did she have to this era, if she hadn't any jewel shards, the well wouldn't have taken her through, what was the deal?  
  
But Kagome had more pressing things to focus on right now. She turned her attention back to where Inu-Yasha and Kikyo had been fighting to see they had vanished. "What?" Kagome whispered looking all over the city "Where did they go?" She traced the path carefully and saw it led into the woods, a trecherous place to fight.  
  
Full of worry and determination to her Inu-Yasha, Kagome strung her bow over her shoulder, lept off the roof, and headed to the forest. She wouldn't let Kikyo take him away from her, not without a fight.  
  
%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%%#%#%#%#%#%#%  
  
"Do you surrender Inu-Yasha, or do I need to invoke the very fires of Hell to force you into submission? Maybe I should go after that girl? Kagoem was it? She seems to be your weak point."  
  
Kikyo slowly strolled the forest knowing very well Inu-Yasha hid somewhere, biding his time as so he could strike when he felt better. He was already hurt, and this fight had drawn so much more out of him.  
  
She brushed her hair out as the souls she gathered illuminated the area. "Do you enjoy her company Inu-Yasha? Do you...love her? Do you love her as you once loved me?" She shot a disk of energy at a tree as it rustled to see nothing was there, just the wind. "You do love her, don't you?"  
  
"Mind your own buisness!" Inu-Yasha yelled diving from a group of low branches, knocking Kikyo to the dirt. "What happened between us those years ago is over. I have a new life, one I enjoy. And yes... I do love Kagome..."  
  
A light chuckle escaped Kikyo's lips as she stared into Inu-Yasha's eyes. "So long have I been deprived of your touch." She whispered as the rain beat down upon them. She glanced over at his demonic hands pinning her arms to the muddy ground. "It's like being born again when you touch me."  
  
Inu-Yasha sprang off her and extended his claws. "Kikyo..." This was perhaps the hardest thing he had ever done. The priestess sat up and stared at him. "Your time isn't now, you shouldn't even be here. Forgive me for doing this."  
  
He thrust one hand into an exposed bloody gash Kagome hadn't tended to yet and cringed at the pain. Hishand soaked in his own life force as he whipped it out at Kikyo. "BLADES OF BLOOD!"  
  
Red blades flew forth and knocked Kikyo back, deep into the forest, into the darkness. "I'm sorry." He whispered getting to his feet. He had to see it though, to know what he had done.  
  
He took three steps towards where Kikyo had skidded, but something wasn't right. Inu-Yasha couldn't smell her, not even her remains. He dashed over to where the spot and stood over the impact area.  
  
Nothing. Kikyo was gone.  
  
"DIE INU-YASHA" Kikyo screamed flying at him, her soul collectors like a flurry of snakes. They made quick work of the sneak attack and constricted the half demon with ease, his breath slowly escaping him.  
  
"Did you think you could destroy me so easily." Kikyo said sadisticly as the snake-like beaing wrapped tightly aroung his neck. "And after you said you would protect me? How dare you! I think I'll go kill Kagome afterwards, and I promise I will torture her very soul, and enjoy every moment of it. I shall punish you through her, but first, you."  
  
Inu-Yasha coughed a bit of blood as the soul collectors continued to bind him ever so slowly, he couldn't move an inch, and so escape was impossible. "Kagome will not be touched." He grunted out "I said I'd protect her."  
  
"Just like you said you'd protect me Inu-Yasha!" Kikyo through back at him. "You said you would protect me, and look what you've done, you even tried to kill me! Why her and not me!?"  
  
Inu-Yasha coughed again. "The difference between you and Kagome is... is..."  
  
"That you're a jealous bitch!" A twang rang through the area, and a glowing arrow struck Kikyo in the right shoulder. The force carried her deep through the woods and and caused the soul collecters to instantly relinquish Inu-Yasha who fell to the ground and gasped for air.  
  
"Are you o.k.?" Kagome asked rushing to his side. "It was so hard to find you guys."  
  
Kagome looked over Inu-Yasha and saw that things were definatly not good. Most of the wounds he had sustained from Yu had now re-opened, his blood pouring all over, creating a red quagmire. He could hardly breathe since the soul collectors had nearly squeezed the life out of him, but that was minor, Inu-Yasha could heal that quickly.  
  
It was his torso that was the worst. Blood dripped in large amounts from a new wound, deep and rough, Kikyo mush have caught him violently at one point and done it. It nearly went all the way through, bones and muscle could be seen bleeding horribly. This made the other injuries he had sustained in Kagome's time look like pin pricks in comparison.  
  
Kagome didn't know why, but the smell of Inu-Yasha's blood seemed to comfort her. It was like a familier smell she had lived with her whole life. The smell of blood, a terrible thing to adapt to in her opinion.  
  
"Kagome..." Inu-Yasha whispered. She lifted his head and rested him on his back. "Be with me..."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Miroku..." Sango sobbed holding his lifeless body. Her tears dropped down on him, matching the rain around them "Miroku... Why did you do that?! Why did you die for me you stupid bastard?!" She smacked his cheek, then looked at what had happened.  
  
She looked up at the sky, the rain still pouring heavily as tears rolled down her face, the sound of footsteps evident. Near footsteps, Yu's footsteps.  
  
"Aww..." Yu mocked in a dissappointing tone. "Did I play too rough with him? Well, too bad, doesn't affect me none. I'm rather surprised at what he did for your sake though, being a letcher and all."  
  
"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" Sango yelled as loud as she could. "How can you be so heartless."  
  
"Very easily unfortunately." Yu said as she powered the 'Tetsaiga' back to normal. She slashed deep into the dirt as Sango sat nearby and cried for her dear Miroku, trying to cut our the sound of Yu's voice. "If and when Kagome get's back, make sure she sees my message here."  
  
"YOU EVIL DEMON!" Sango yelled tossing her boomerang from her seated position. But Yu easily snatched it from thin air and slashed it in half with the unstrengthened 'Tetsaiga'. Then, unexpectedly, Yu dug the 'Tetsaiga' deep into the earth, and left it there.  
  
"No no no. Playtime's over, you guy's lost, remember?" Yu strode towards the forest and vanished into the thick brush. "Make sure she get's my message!"  
  
The 'Tetsaiga' stood by Yu's message, but whoever saw it, only saw the girl, holding her love.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} Hey! It's me it's me it's Artie of the 'D'  
  
So what did you think of my latest masterpiece? Just another chapter in my life, another gory graphic chapter. Hey, this thing could be like freakin 'Reservoir Dogs' by the end, I don't really know, but, well, hint hint. As always, you can reach me at Or you can write a review. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS! I LOVE GETTING FEEDBACK FROM YOU GUYS! So now, here's the preview for next time.  
  
A line had been drawn in the sand, the fight is over, but the war hasn't even begun, yet. The first true battle it to soon between Yu and... oh god it hurts, but I can't tell you! You're going to have draw your own theroys and ideas about who's gonna face Yu in Act XII: Written Of Blood And Tears. So y'all come back now ya hear! (I've always wanted to say that!)  
  
Ain't I a stinker! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I left you wanting more and more and more, until... poof. I cut you off! Tee Hee! Try and guess who Yu's gonna fight, I bet you'll never figure out who it is! So guess by posting them in your reviews, kay? See ya later in another act of "Inu- Yasha's Totally Excellent Adventure". 


	12. Act XII: Written Of Blood And Tears

Act XII: Writtain Of Blood And Tears  
  
(Back In The Feudal Era.)  
  
The unrelenting rain beat down as Kagome helped the critically injured Inu- Yasha back to Kaiede's hut. She hated Kikyo even more so now for what she had done to him, the large wound still oozing down his chest. Kaiede would be able to dress it for sure and Inu-Yasha was to survive, but what if Yu launched another assault? They surely wouldn't be able to withstand another.  
  
It was then Kagome spotted Sango kneeling in the mud. She lie down the demon she carried and quickly ran over to see a bloody and battered Miroku being cradled in her arms. "Oh my god..." the damage he had taken was serious, a slash, obviously caused by the 'Tetsaiga' that nearly divided him in two.  
  
A tear fell from Sango's face and fell upon the lifeless figure, a tear that was lost in the rain. "He tried to protect me." She whispered, her eyes streaming with sorrow. "He put himself between me and the 'Wind Scar'. He shouldn't have done it, I should have knocked him away!"  
  
"Foolish monk..." Kagome looked over to see Inu-Yasha who had barely remained concious. He covered his through wound with one hand as he looked over at the three. "But then again, love makes fools of the wisest men..." He coughed up some red liquid and rolled to his side. Kagome knew his pain was unbearable, but he would try to look tough.  
  
Pins jutted from his joints, a hole passed through his body, and he had nearly died twice that day. But none of it mattered to him, he would wear a brave face none the less.  
  
Kagome put a hand against Miroku's cold lifeless neck and gasped. "He's breathing!" She exclaimed as Sango looked up at her, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "We have to get him out of the rain! Come on!"  
  
Kagome quickly helped them into Kaiede's hut, then returned for Inu-Yasha. "Kagome..." he whispered as she lifted him to his feet. She looked into his glazed over eyes and knew that even though Inu-Yasha was there physically, his mind was slowly slipping away.  
  
"Kagome..." She drew herself closer to hear if he was going to say anything else. "Kagome... Do you remember... Do you remember..." He was quickly slipping away now, he would lose conciousness soon again.  
  
"Remember... The night we talked..." He was fighting now to stay awake to say whatever was on his mind. "We talked... In your time... You were asleep... But... But..." Kagome remembered back to that night alone in her room where they lie awake for a bit until she fell asleep. "I... I... I... Love you... And only you..."  
  
Kagome's eyes began to well up. This probably wasn't the best time to mention this to her, but at least he was being honest about what he felt. She had always wanted to hear this, and now she did.  
  
"Kagome... Oh my god..." Inu-Yasha continued to ramble as she helped him along towards Kaiede's. "Oh my god... Am I going to die...?"  
  
"No!" Kagome yelled "Don't talk like that! Don't even think like that! You have to stay positive!" She looked him in the eye as she continued to talk. "I won't let you die, not now, not ever."  
  
Inu-Yasha's collapsed in her arms, his own blood splattered against them both, his scent eternally imprinted upon her. "Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled as she watched him slip away from her.  
  
Sango rushed ou to Kagome's side and helped her take him into Kaiede's, but as they entered the hut, Kagome saw it. She took Inu-Yasha inside and quickly returned outside to see it. The 'Tetsaiga', unpowered, standing in the mud.  
  
"She said she wanted you to see what she had written." Sango whispered standing at the door. Kagome was afrain for a moment to see what she wrote, but gathered her courage quickly and strode over.  
  
There in the mud was written in scratchy letters:  
  
Kagome! Sorry I had to do all this.  
Why not go for a ride on the  
Tokyo tower wheel,  
My treat through that clerk.  
YU.  
P.S. Bring your precious 'Tetsaiga"  
  
The words stared at Kagome as she longed to draw Yu's blood once and for all, and now was her chance to try. She angrily smeared the nasty words with her foot and stood there for a minute.  
  
She was afraid. Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Sango were no match for her, what chance would she stand? She wanted to fight, but didn't know if she could. How many people had been hurt because of this?  
  
Miroku was nearly beside himself, literally from a shot from the 'Wind Scar', but how had Yu been able to use it? The question burned in Kagome's mind as the cold rain chilled the rest of her body. Miroku's blood was all around her, spilled by that evil woman.  
  
Sango was forced to watch as Miroku was torn apart by the vicious attack, she was so detatched now. She didn't deserve to witness such a sacrifice after everything she's been through.  
  
Shippou was still missing, knocked away early in the fight.  
  
And Inu-Yasha, who had taked theworst so far. His limbs were mangled and mutilated by that psycho, but it would take more than that for him to stay down in her time. Then a nice chunk of his chest was removed coutesy of Kikyo, that bitch. He could hardly stand, let alone walk or fight.  
  
It was all up to her now. Kagome knew it and feared it. None of the others could fight this fight for her, it was her turn to pick up the sword from where it had dropped, and to defend her friends who had protected her so many times before.  
  
Kagome thrust a hand out and grasped the handle of the 'Tetsaiga' firmly. She pulled it from the muck and looked over the bloody, worn blade. The both stood, the sword and her drenched in blood, the sword of Miroku's, Kagome of Inu-Yasha's.  
  
The smell seemed to invigorate her though, giving her a reason to fight. It reminded her of what Yu had done and why she must now pay with her life. Her actions were unforgivable, and now Kagome would act as judge, jury, and executioner.  
  
"His breathing is very shallow." Kaiede said as Sango leaned over Miroku's body, tears still falling from her face. "He may survive, but it is quite uncertain if he will. He has lost much blood, and still is bleeding unfortunately." A damp red cloth pressed against a part of his chest gave evidence to this.  
  
"He has to survive." Sango whispered. "I won't let him die now! Not like this..." she collapsed on Miroku's body and continued to weep as Kaiede tended to the large missing piece of Inu-Yasha.  
  
"There is nothing more I can do Sango. We must wait and see." She wrapped a large patch soaked in tea leaves over the wound and strapped Inu-Yasha down. He would try to get up when he woke up, but she wouldn't allow this this time.  
  
A crack of lightning and gust of wind blew the door open and both Sango and Kaiede turned to see who was there. Covered in blood stood Kagome, her hair covering her eyes, and the 'Tetsaiga' in her right hand.  
  
"I'm going back to my time." She said monotonusly "I'm going to kill Yu myself. Do not allow Inu-Yasha to follow me."  
  
Neither of them knew what to say as Kagome began to walk off towards the 'Bone Eater's Well' as the rain pelted her. Sango got up and chased her to the well where she stopped suddenly.  
  
"Kagome..." She began. "You can't go fight Yu..."  
  
Kagome looked ominously at the well. "Why not?" she said coldly.  
  
Sango tried to take the 'Tetsaiga' from her hand, but Kagome swept it away. There was no use trying to stop her. "She'll kill you. If we couldn't stop her, how can you stop her alone?"  
  
They both knew she didn't stand a chance against Yu, that Yu's skill and power was obviously unmatched to any of their's. Kagome shook her head. "You guys are my best friends. Yu has to pay for what she's done. Inu-Yasha and Miroku are both out of action, Chippou's M.I.A., and you can't face her after what happened. It's my turn to protect you guys, and the only way I can do this is to face Yu myself."  
  
Sango could hear the fear in her voice as she stepped up to the well and balanced on the edge. She turned back to her, the rain totally soaking them both and looked Sango in the eye. A sad expression covered her face as she stroked away a tear. "Sango... If I don't come back... Tell Inu-Yasha, I love him too."  
  
And with that, Kagome was gone.  
  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Hey it's me it's me it's Artie to the 'D'  
  
Whoa, heavy stuff in this chapter huh? Trust me, things are just starting to heat up for these people. As always you can e-mail me as with any comments of suggestions. By the way, to my readers and all Shippou fans, I'm so sorry I've been writing 'Shippou' as 'Chippou' a thousand apologies and I beg for your forgiveness. Maybe a gift would allow you to forgive me? How about a gift of a chapter preview?  
  
The feudal fight may be over, but the bloodbath has just begun! Kagome returns to her era seeking revenge, and finds it when she decides to take on Yu with the help of the 'Tetsaiga' which seems to react to her for some odd reason. Yu accepts the fight and the fur begins to fly. Meanwhile, back in the feudal era, Inu-Yasha wakes up. No 'Tetsaiga', no Kagome, no control! The real demon is exposed as he goes on the hunt for his enemy and his love back in Kagome's era. More pain, hate, love and loss in Act XIII: My Body As A Weapon And My Body As A Shield.  
  
I can't wait for it, how about Yu? (Sorry had to crack a pun sooner or later or I was gonna explode). Anyway, please respond, I love feedback, and tune in for another exciting and powerful episode of: Inu-Yasha's Totally Excellent Adventure. 


	13. Act XIII: My Body As A Weapon And My Bod...

Act XIII: My Body As A Weapon And My Body As A Shield  
  
(The Modern Era, Inside Kagome's House.)  
  
"So, who was that at the door earlier Sota?" Kagome's Grandfather asked as he sat on the couch watching the mid-day news. An interesting report on a building fire the day before was the big news, odd since two people involved were described to a tee as Kagome and her demon friend.  
  
"Uh, no one." Sota mumbled, that image of the bloody Inu-Yasha still imprinted in his mind. Personally, it was something he would rather not remember.  
  
There was a sudden knock at the front door, Sota whipped around, fear boiling in his blood. He took a few steps towards it and paused a moment, what if it was Inu-Yasha again, covered in blood and dirt. What if he was back in even worse condition? But no. What were the odds of that, he had nothing to fear.  
  
Sota grasped the doorknob and swung the door open. He nearly screamed, but covered him mouth and fell backwards instead. "K...Kagome..." He whispered in terror "Is that... you?"  
  
Kagome strode in as if nothing had happened. She was covered in a thick ooze of blood, and carried a weird looking jagged sword she had seen with Inu-Yasha before. She didn't even act like herself. Without a word she walked upstairs, then returned moment later with two tickets.  
  
"Here." She said handing one to Sota. "If anyone comes looking for me, give them this. They'll understand." Sota looked at it puzzled, then put it on the table near the door.  
  
"Good lord, Kagome..." Her grandfather whispered as he spotted her moving to the door. No one said another word, Kagome simply left without further word.  
  
Grandfather looked at Sota who shook his head back, two bloody figure in one day, first Inu-Yasha, now Kagome. "I can't handle much more of this..."  
  
;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;;.;.;.;.; .;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;;.;.;.;;.;.;.;;.;.;.;;.;  
  
There was darkness.  
  
"May I have some light?"  
  
And thus Inu-Yasha was blessed with light.  
  
"Where am I? Am I dead?"  
  
'Not at all. You are a simply in the realm of being where those who are neither living or dead come to visit.'  
  
"Visit? Visit who?"  
  
'Visit me.'  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
'I am the maker. The beginning and the end. The cause and the effect. The alpha and the omega.'  
  
"Um, why can't I see myself?"  
  
'Would you like a physical form?'  
  
"Uh, yeah, I think I'm more comfortable in my body."  
  
And so Inu-Yasha was formed.  
  
He stood confused in the barrien light room, no boundries and barriers to see, but then he saw something odd, he was flying. He hovered nearly two feet off the floor, but didn't fear it. He waved his arms about and willed himself around the room a bit at his own leisure.  
  
"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but could you turn the gravity back on? I kinda prefer to be on my feet as well."  
  
'As you wish.'  
  
Inu-Yasha plopped to the floor and took a few steps around, the cool floor soothing against his feet. What was going on? Why was he here? How was he suppost to leave at that?  
  
"Can you tell me how to get out of here? My friends need my help."  
  
'I'm afraid not.'  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
'I can't tell you yet.'  
  
"Can't tell me or won't tell me? I don't even know who you are, I can't even see you."  
  
'Would you like if I had a physical form?'  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
And thus a small spheroid was formed, only as small as an eye, by large enough to be noticed. It was golden and shiny against the white all around. Inu-Yasha looked puzzled at it.  
  
"So, is that you?"  
  
'You were expecting something else?'  
  
"No, just confused."  
  
The sphere began to shift into different shapes, slowly growing until it slightly resembled a person.  
  
'What would you prefer?'  
  
The metallic being suddenly changed to an identicle Inu-Yasha, then shifted to Kagome, then Miroku, Sango, Kaiede, Naraku, Kikyo, Chippou. But it finally stopped on someone he hadn't seen before, a boy, as young as Kagome with blue hair and black sunglasses that blocked out his eyes. He wore a pair of bluejeans much like the one he had worn, and a green shirt with a skull and pentagram in the center. A necklace floated around his neck, a black piece of rope holding a emblem on it, the chinese zodiac sign for rabbit.  
  
'Is this more suitable?'  
  
"Yeah, I guess..."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
There was a whistle, then the whell slowly began to move. Kagome sat alone in one of the wheel's booths as the huge ferris wheel began to rotate about it's axle.  
  
How many people had stared at her as she got on? Still covered in Inu- Yasha's blood, and carrying the ancient 'Tetsaiga' she stood out like a sore thumb. Kagome didn't care though, she was too full of determination and resolve to care the slightest.  
  
"Come on Yu." She whispered as her booth reached a the quarter turn mark. A fire brighter and hotter than any other burned within her soul, a fire to prove herself finally. "Come on!"  
  
Then an odd thing happened. The 'Tetsatga' that Kagome held suddenly transformed in her hands to it's strengthened form. Kagome stared in disbelief, it was impossible, this was Inu-Yasha's weapon alone to control, how had she done this.  
  
"Come on?" yelled Yu's voice. Kagome spun aroung to see Yu standing on the outside ledge of the booth mocking her. "I kill that nice boy Miroku, sick Kikyo on Inu-Yasha, devistate half that city, and all you can yell is 'Come on!'! What's your problem?"  
  
Kagome could care less of what happened to her or why the 'Tetsaiga did what it did. She swung a slash through the side of the booth and just missed Yu as she climbed on top. "Careful Kagome." She teased "One false move and you might just send this whole wheel tumbling down killing yourself and hundreds of innocent people."  
  
She was right, that slash had nearly cut half of the booth's base out from under Kagome's feet, she'd have to find another way to fight Yu. This wasn't about Yu's robbing a bank or torturing Inu-Yasha, it wasn't even about Miroku being slashed in two by the 'Tetsaiga', this was personal. This was no longer an ordinary fight for any sort of prize, this was a matter of honor. Kagome had to fight for herself now for the first time, to defend her friends.  
  
'What's going on?' Kagome thought spotting her own reflection in the glass. 'This isn't me. Why am I so driven to fight?'  
  
"Come on Kagome, I'm getting bored." Yu taunted from the booth's roof. "And when I get bored, people die."  
  
Kagome thought a moment, there was only one way to get to Yu. The booth's door flew off the side of the booth as Kagome slashed the hinges of it with the 'Tetsaiga' and looked around. They were hundreds of feet off the ground as the wheel continued to slowly but surely rotate. The black night sky watched as lights in every booth lit up the sky, as Kagome's figure leaned out the doorway.  
  
She grabbed the ledge of the roof and amazingly flung herself onto the rooftop where Yu stood, a superior smirk on her face. Kagome couldn't understand what was going on, how had she done that? Why was she acting so weird? And furthermore, why was the 'Tetsaiga' working for her?  
  
She cared about why these things were happening, but couldn't understand why she could do it. It was like she suddenly inherited a bunch of Inu- Yasha's abilities in desperation. Kagome was confused, but she wanted something else. Yu, in pain, and soon dead.  
  
Kagome lifted the 'Tetsaiga' and charged across the roof at Yu as she slashed the mighty blade, but the demon mearly stepped aside. Kagome stumbled and found herself wobbling against the edge of the roof, the ground more than a long way down. Her arms flung forward to catch her balance, but her sword's weight was too much and began to pull her over.  
  
Suddenly, she was caught. He balance restored and footing regained, but how. Kagome looked back to see Yu clutching her by the back of her school uniform, shaking her head as if disappointed. She tossed Kagome across the top to where she had swung herself up and looked at the confused girl.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. What am I going to do with you?" Yu mocked as she took a few steps forward. "Without my help there, you'd probably be a big red smear on the asphalt by now." The demon raised an eyebrow mockingly and laughed for a moment. "You've probably never even held up the 'Tetsaiga' before, let alone use it, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah, well at least I'm trying!" Kagome yelled angrily, she could feel her eyes beginning to well up, and quickly wiped them with her arm.  
  
"What are you even fighting me for? There's no point to our feud here, why put yourself in such danger?  
  
"Because I'm here to defend my friends!" Kagome yelled again. "I have friends, just like you." She looked Yu in the eye, her icy glare piercing right back. "The only difference between us is I treat my friends like people."  
  
Yu shook her head again. "If you're refering to that girl I shot back in the warehouse, she wasn't my friend, just an accociate. Hate to tell you, but I have no friends, all I have are allies and aquaintances." Yu's sadistic gaze seemed to pass through Kagome, talking to her as if she wasn't even there.  
  
"Now Kagome! STOP TALKING AND FIGHT FOR WHAT YOU THINK IS RIGHT!"  
  
#######################  
  
"So, why am I here again?"  
  
The boy twiddled the charm around his neck between his fingers then let it loose.  
  
'You are here to learn Inu-Yasha. To learn and perhaps decide the future of your planet at this very moment.'  
  
"Look, I saw that 'Matrix' trilogy in Kagome's world, you better not be something lame like the architect or something, are you?"  
  
The boy pulled a pen from his pocket and laughed as Inu-Yasha talked on.  
  
'No, no, it's nothing like that. But let me ask you a question. Do you know why your world exists? Have you ever questioned your own being?'  
  
"Well can't say I really have I guess."  
  
'Yes, too occupied with becoming a full demon. Well I'll tell you. Your world is my haven, a dimention I can escape to for leisure and pleasure. A little R & R if you will.'  
  
"Now you're talking like Miroku."  
  
'Quite. I created it from my own mind, but one cannot simply create on thoughts alone, so I had this.'  
  
The boy held out a rather ordinary pen, much like the one's in Kagome's world. Blue ink, grey shaft, ballpoint.  
  
"It's just a pen."  
  
'It's a dimention creator, and I'll prove it. Name something you want, right now.'  
  
Inu-Yasha thout about it for a moment.  
  
"The Shikone Jewel."  
  
The boy turned about and wrote 'Shikone Jewel' in the thin air, the letters looking as if they tor the very universe. Suddenly, they shook, slowly, then rapidly. Then they vanished, and from the spot the words were fell the 'Shikone Jewel' all in one piece. The boy caught it and held it as he drew a large circle in the room aside him again.  
  
'This is your choice Inu-Yasha. This is your destiny.'  
  
The cirlce became abaze, and from it appeared Kagome, in trouble as she held the 'Tetsaiga'. Inu-Yasha looked at in shocked as he moved closer to the picture, touching the glass-like surface.  
  
"Kagome... What is she doing?"  
  
'She's trying to fight Yu. She's trying to make her pay for what was done in her time, unfortunately, Kagome is in quite a bit of trouble. She doesn't know how to fight, but your will within her pushes her on.'  
  
"My will..."  
  
The boy drew a second window and placed the 'Shikone Jewel' in front of it where it hovered in front of darkness.  
  
'This is your choice Inu-Yasha. If you walk through the mirror with Kagome, you can rush to her, maybe even save her before she's killed by Yu. If you walk through the mirror of darkness though, you will receive the 'Shikone Jewel' and become a full demon, but you'll never be able to see Kagome again as it leads to a place where you can fight and test your power for all eternity. The choice is yours.  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at the two gateways. Kagome, or eternal power. He always wanted to be a full fledged demon, but at such a price? No, he couldn't turn his back on Kagome, then again...  
  
"Alright, I'm going to save Kagome."  
  
The boy nodded as Inu-Yasha stepped to the edge of the glass and pressed him palms against it.  
  
'You're a good person Inu-Yasha. You have a love worth fighting for. Please, do everyone a favor though.'  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at him confused.  
  
'Tell her you love her, everyone else knows it.'  
  
And then there was darkness.  
  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
"We can only hope that they'll wake soon." Kaiede repeated solomnly. She knelt over Inu-Yasha and placed cool rag on his forehead, he had developed quite a fever since Kagome had left, and now Kaiede was worried.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes burst open and he struggled to get up. He pulled at his restraints, but to no avail.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! You must rest! Please, lie down!"  
  
Then it happened. Inu-Yasha's eyes went pale, and then blank white. His fangs grew into full length and his claws grew even bigger. He was transforming into a full demon again.  
  
"Oh no..." Sango whispered "Without the 'Tetsaiga'..."  
  
"KAGOME! I'M COMING!  
  
#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#  
  
It's me it's me it's Artie of the 'D'  
  
Hello Inu fans and welcome to my segment as always. gets pelted with tomatoes as people boo, one person yells "You suck!" Alright alright. I'm sorry I cut it right there, but I gotta save some for next time, don't I? Anyway, as always, please Reply, I love feedback, sorry, no Sesshomaru in this story, but I'm thinking of having him star in a parody of "Corky Romano" = "Sesshomaru Romano", or in "Legally Blonde" = "Legally Demon". As always you can reach me at if you want, but enough of this crap, here's the next preview.  
  
Who let the demon out? Who? Who, who, who who? Here comes a major history collision, past meets present as Yu and Inu-Yasha go head to head. It's round 2 for these two as they fight a top the Tokyo Tower Wheel as it starts to fall apart form the stress of two angry demons fighting on it. We're going to have to go to sudden death for these two in Act XIV: Demonic Freestyle.  
  
Don't even try to figure out the title, I don't even get it. But believe me, something really weird is gonna happen real quick. Maybe not now, maybe not in the next chapter, but soon enough, soon enough. Anyway, please return soon for another exciting adventure in: Inu-Yasha's Totally Excellent Adventure. 


	14. Act XIV: Demonic Freestyle

Act XIV: Demonic Freestyle 

(Scene: Kagome's house.)

'Alright' Sota thought parking himself in front of the t.v. 'If anyone else comes to the door or anything, I'll ignore it. Two bloody figures in one day is my limit.' Just as his cartoons came on though; there was a burst of static, then, suddenly, something exploded in their backyard.

Silence stood for a moment as Sota just sat there wondering what it was. "No. 


	15. Act XV: The Rift

Act XV: The Rift

"Good-bye Inu-Yasha..."

The 'Tetsusaiga' glowed as Inu-Yasha hung his head, almost in shame. This was it, he could return to being with Kikyo, as if nothing ahd happened to either of them over five hundred years ago. They could all be in peace, and Kagome could return to her normal life.

Yu smiled as Inu-Yasha extended his 'Tetsaiga' to her. She held out her 'Tetsaiga' and allowed the two tips to touch for a brief moment. A glint of light pierced through the darkness as she watched on.

A gust of wind blew through them all as the light slowly grew between the identical blades. Both swords glowed an eerie pale light as the energy between the two seemed to cut a hole in the very fabric of reality.

"Yes..." Yu murmered as the hole grew slowly "This is what I have lived for. To control all of space and time.

"I'm sorry Kagome..." Inu-Yasha muttered. If he fought back, Kagome would die, if he let Yu have her way, he would return to a time with Kikyo, he was damned either way. "I'm sorry..."

The hole glistened and seemed to be covered in a black gloss, as if made of glass. Yu put out one hand and retracted her 'Tetsusaiga'. "It's more beautiful than I imagined it." She whispered smoothly sliding one hand over the slick surface. "And it's all mine."

She looked over at Kagome and saw the tears streaming down her face, nearly taking pity for a moment. "Don't worry Kagome." She said moving to the other side of the two dimentional object. "In mere moments, you won't know anything about feudal Japan. It'll be nothing more than something in a history book to you."Her words didn't seem to ease her though, they seemed to make it worse.

Kikyo smiled as Inu-Yasha stood only a few feet from her. He would be her's again and not this abomination of an incarnations. She could live the life she always wanted with him, a life of peace.

Yu touched the rift again and pressed her hand against it. Her fingers slowly pushed their way into it and through to another world. "I'd love to stay," she began looking back at the group "But I have an entire reality to explore, good-bye."

She pushed through the barrier and vanished into the ink blackness of the hole as the others stood back and watched on. That's when it happened.

"GODDAMMIT!" 

Inu-Yasha picked up his 'Tetsusaiga' and swung around to Kikyo. There was a 'twang', a 'slash' and it was over. The final aftermath stood before Inu-Yasha who was the last man standing.

Kikyo lie dead, a large gash through her chest, her spirit pouring our of her in a brilliant light show. And Kagome, dead, Kikyo's arrow embedded in her head from the rear.

Inu-Yasha looked on, blank, frozen in shock and fear. "Kagome..." a weak whisper escaped his throat. He fell to the ground, his blade clattering aside him, and cradled Kagome's body in his arms.

"I couldn't protect you... I couldn't..." tears fell down his cheeks onto her as he knelt there in horror and disbelief. "I couldn't protect you... I'm sorry Kagome...I'm so sorry."

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!"

He lie her body down and draped his robe over her body, still in shock of what had happened. Kagome was dead. Kikyo was dead. Yu had escaped.

"And there's not a damn thing I can do..."

Inu-Yasha stood over Kagome's body and turned back to his sword. Then he saw it, his hope, his salvation, his savior. The rift still stood there.

A tear ran down his face in sudden realization of what he could do. He turned back to Kagome's body and pecked her cold face on the cheek. "I promise Kagome." He uttered "I'll fix this. I promise..."

He turned back to the rift holding 'Tetsaiga' and quickly forced one arm into it, a chill ran down his spine and raised every hair on his body. He had little time, he needed to act quick.

Inu-Yasha turned back to Kagome one more time as his legs began to enter the dimention. "I promise I'll fix this Kagome."

Inu-Yasha whizzed through time and space watching universes fly by like a blot of light. Multiple timelines of what could have been appeared before him as he looked franticly for his foe.

Then he saw it. Amongst all the chaos he saw a tiny ball of light. He extended a hand towards it and touched it with a single finger. A shock bolted through his body and instantaniously transported him inside.

It was nearly too bright to see anything, but Inu-Yasha could smell the demon near, Yu was here. His eyes slowly adjusted to the nothingness, then, in a single blink, he could see just fine, as if somone had turned down the lights just enough.

He saw her then, standing only a few feet off from him, Yu. But she was different than before now. Clad in the purest white robes with the transformed 'Tetsusaiga' before her, she almost seemed to be waiting for him.

"Inu-Yasha, what are you doing here? Did you follow me?" Inu-Yasha went to reply, but there wasn't a need since Yu did it for him "Of course you followed me, you want to change time so that Kagome would live. You also wanted to stop me from returning you to your proper time. Quite noble."

"And now I'm going to kick your ass." He said clutching The 'Tetsusaiga' tightly "This was my father's gift to me, and now I'm going to use it to have you through."

Yu's 'Tetsusaiga' clattered on the ground and slowly raised up off the ground. "It's amazing what all the knowledge in the cosmos can teach you to do." She whispered, a smirk on her face as Inu-Yasha watched on. "I have evolved in mere moments to no longer need a body to fight. But if you still want to fight, then you've got something else coming."

"Whadda you mean?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"I have seen everything that there has to be seen." Yu whispered as her blade floated around effortlessly. "I can predict your every move and kill you whenever I feel like it. You're a fool to fight me and my infinate wisdom."

"I may be a fool, but I'm fueled by something you'll never understand." He swung the 'Tetsusaiga' effortlessly and prepared for battle. "I'm a fool fueled by a strong hatred for you, and a love for Kagome. You're going to die Yu, and there's nothing you can do, I promise you that."

"Love. I noble cause indeed, But I assure you there is still no chance you will survive my onslaught. I am superior. I am vast. I am all. I am a god." Yu blinked for the first time since Inu-Yasha arrived and the 'Tetsusaiga' twitched in her control. "I hope you've lived a life without regret Inu-Yasha, for I promise that this will be your final resting place, my dimention I made, just for us to fight in."

"The only thing I regret is that I couldn't protect Kagome." Inu-Yasha whispered "But I will make things right now. I'm gonna kick you ass Yu!"

"Then let us begin."

Hey! It's me, it's me, it's Artie of the "D"

What a wild chapter. Now the stage is set for perhaps the greatest battle these two can offer. Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been working on my site for anyone who's interested in seeeing it, you can see it at and as always, for any questions of comments, you can reach me at But forget that crap, here's the next preview!

Inu-Yasha and Yu's big showdown! But what tricks has Yu learned, I mean, all the knowledge in the universe is bound to teach you a thing of two. And does Inu-Yasha really have a hope of surviving this to save Kagome? He is battling someone who knows his every move now. Prepare for the next action-packed installment in _Act XVI: Return To Nowhere._

I hope you've enjoyed this story so far, so check out my site, and be sure to return again for the next act in DarkArtimis' _Inu-Yasha's Totally Excellent Adventure!_


	16. Act XVI: Return To Nowhere

Act XVI: Return to Nowhere 

Yu's 'Tetsusaiga' flew forth at Inu-Yasha while she sat motionless apart from him. She watched on while her half-demon opponent braced for her attack, a look of determination stuck to his face.

Inu-Yasha dove at the 'Tetsusaiga' and slashed at it with his own. The force bounce him away with a loud 'Twang' as he regained his footing and waited for an opportunity to strike. "_This isn't gonna be easy._" He thought glancing over at Yu who seemed further away that before "_If Yu does have all this infinate knowledge and power, what chance do I have of beating her? I'm really gonna need an idea quick or I'm gonna be screwed._"

The floating blade sailed at Inu-Yasha once more in full force. He leapt over the sword and slashed with absolute precision, but couldn't land a blow against Yu's weapon. Instead, the 'Tetsusaiga' swung around and slashed into his exposed arm, spilling blood on the pure white arena floor.

"Tsk, tsk, Inu-Yasha." Yu said mockingly as he clutched his forearm in pain. "I really expected more from you. For such a powerful half-demon with the weapon you hold, you still stand no chance against me. I might as well kill you right now if you're not going to pose a real challenge."

The 'Tetsusaiga' aimed itself at Inu-Yasha once more. "But if I die, you won't exist Yu." He called to her "I die, you die, remember. Your life relys on mine."

A dark light laugh came from his advisary as she listened on "Inu-Yasha you fool, I control every aspect of time, space, reality and illusion here. I can easily find another person to tie my existance to. It would be like you never existed."

The mighty fang flew at Inu-Yasha once more, but now, anticipating another strike, he jumped straight up and slashed downwards, dividing the 'Tetsusaiga' in two. Yu looked on in shock while Inu-Yasha jammed his sword into the ground, Yu would be next to taste it's steel.

"My poor 'Tetsusaiga'!" Cried Yu looking at her destroyed sword. The two even parts glided over to her and she took them in her hands. "What have you done you filthy half-breed! You've destroyed my glorious weapon."

"I guess you're not as good as you thought." Inu-Yasha said smuggly as he watched Yu grieve over the broken weapon. "Do you want to go on, or do I have to kick your ass now?"

Yu snickered. "You fool, did you really think this will slow me down? I said it before, and I'll say it again, I control time, space, reality and illusion here." She jammed the two pieces of the broken blade together which instantly repaired. "A broken sword is nothing to fix for me. And now because I'm really pissed off that you'd even try to do such a thing..."

Yu tossed her 'Tetsusaiga' straight into the air where it hovered for a moment, then became blurry. Inu-Yasha watched on as the sword seemed to split into multiple images that reflected each other as they folded off the original. Then the became clear, six of them, six 'Tetsusaiga's at Yu's disposal.

"You can't do that!" Inu-Yasha yelled outraged by what he saw. "It's like... like..."

"Like cheating, Inu-Yasha?" Yu cut in. "Well, now you've got a lot to contend with, six copies of the 'Tetsusaiga' and myself, a being of infinate intelligence. You may as well give up, you don't stand a chance."

Inu-Yasha regripped his 'Tetsusaiga' and waited Yu's onslaught. "I'd die a thousand deaths to save Kagome, I'm fighting on no matter what the risk!"

He jumped at the blades and thrust his 'Tetsusaiga' at them. The six seemed to create a gap that Inu-Yasha just fit through, then, with one swift move, they all struck him from behind at once, slashing his arms, legs, and back. Inu-Yasha fell limp to the ground.

The loud clatter of his blade was followed by Yu's laughter as he lie in an ongrowing pool of his own blood. He could feel his life pouring out of him by the second as Yu began to speak, knowing he had only moments to live.

"Inu-Yasha, you foolish half-demon. Even if you were a full demon, you would not have survived any longer. I can see you're in pain, and can hear the silent screams of agony in your mind. I hate to see my relatives suffer, so please, allow me to do away with you once and for all."

There was a unified stabbing noise as a sudden and cold pain ripped through Inu-Yasha'a body. He did not need to see what had happened though, he already knew. And Yu knew since she watched as all six 'Tetsusaiga's thrust through Inu-Yasha's back at once.

Yu callously wiped some of the blood off of her robe that had spattered on her during the strike. "Inu-Yasha. I am a god here. It's my world, you just lived in it."

She went to leave, but then a miraculous thing happened. Inu-Yasha twitched, then moved ever so slowly, first his arms, then his legs, bringing him to his feet. Yu watched on in horror as he gained balance, all six 'Tetsusaiga's piercing his chest, blood still pouring in vast amounts from the wound.

"What is this!" Yu yelled infuriated by what was going on "I killed you, those 'Tetsusaiga's impailed you in the horrific manor I aimed them!"

Inu-Yasha took a weak step forward, then knelt down and took his sword in one hand. "You said it yourself Yu. You're a god here." He grabbed the point of one of Yu's 'Tetsusaigas' that jammed through his chest, and with one mighty squeeze, shattered the blade effortlessly. The others shattered identicly afterwards, and Inu-Yasha stood there, as powerful as ever. "And if you're a god here, that means I can be too."

"No! You lie!"Yu yelled, a look of fear in her eyes "I am all powerful, I wielded the 'Tetsusaiga' when I walked through the rift!"

"And so did I!" Inu-Yasha yelled back "Did you really think I wouldn't figure out a way to use this power like you? Man, you're stupider than I thought."

"Inu-Yasha, wait, we could use this world together and bend time to however we feel like. Kagome could be alive and I'll get whatever I feel like too, it's win-win for the both of us." Yu pleaded. "You want Kagome to be alive right? We could make it be! We can do this together!"

Inu-Yasha glared at her coldly "Nothing you can say is gonna change what you've done to me, my friends, and Kagome. Now it's time to shine, I'm gonna take what's mine while you burn in my light!"

He jumped at her and swung the 'Tetsusaiga' overhead at her. Yu caught the blade, but the force carried the two several hundreds yards until they halted at what seemed to be a barrier of the world. Inu-Yasha stabbed past Yu and cut the barrier open creating a vortex that tried to draw the two in.

Yu, unfearing, dove into the wormhole, leaving Inu-Yasha behind. Inu-Yasha was hesitant for a moment. If there was one thing he knew, it was that big dark vortexes were usually bad, but seeing no other way out, followed Yu and soared in.

There was nothing. Nothing but a void. White in all directions. No beginning or end. As if nothing at all existed. This was nowhere.

"Hello?" Inu-Yasha called. "Man, I feel like I've been here before."

There was the slam of a door and he swung around to see what had happened. A familier oak door stood a distance off. He instantly recognized it, the door of the scrye. But how had he gotten here now?

Inu-Yasha opened the door with ease releasing a trunade of papers that scattered all over the place. It was mass chaos as he stepped in and looked around, there was the same desk from before, and once again sat the writer at it.

"Sit down!" the Scrye yelled. A chair flew at Inu-Yasha and seated him, then dragged itself before the desk where it rest.

It was then Inu-Yasha noticed it, the other chair beside his that held Yu. The two struggled for a moment to attack each other, but neither could lift a finger to grap their weapons. Both quickly gave up and looked at their host.

The Scrye was in an absolute panic as he wrote a line then tossed the paper into the flurry around them, a frustrated look on his face. The paper flew in a maelstrom of chaos as the Scrye added to it by the second with every sheet her tossed. It seemed to just jumble in the air as he continued to write inside it.

"I hope you two are very happy! You've ruined everything!" He yelled "My life's work destroyed like nothing else because of you two. It sickens me to think that this world may go to waste because of your greedy intentions! You Yu simply want to control it all. Well listen up sister, that's my job! So stay the hell out and leave it to the professionals!"

"_Well, she's getting what she deserves._" Inu-Yasha thought as a smug look crept onto his face, but it was quickly wiped off as the Scrye turned to him then,

"And you Inu-Yasha. First off just handing over time to Yu, then trying to take control of it to save Kagome! Unacceptable! Controlling time and space is not a god damn game! By saving a life, you open up a whole pandora's box of chaos! This is not a toy, it is a science and art!"

The Scrye slammed down his inkwell pen into the table, a single sheet of paper underneath it as he looked up at the two once. "Now listen you two. I am extrordinarily angrey at you both. My world lies in ruins and I'm down to my last page that ties in the rest of all history, but if I'm not nothing, I am fair. And I am something so I must be fair."

He glanced at the pen, and sighed while the two listened on. "I have enough ink to tie together reality, but I don't know who to grant this final page and ink to, so I'm going to let you two decide, right here, I my office. To the winner, everything. To the loser, they shall lose everything. I hope you both understand, it's everything or nothing now. There have been many battles between you two, and this shall be your last I hope you understand."

The two chairs rotated to face each other as the papers swirled all around them. They slid back a bit and Yu's eyes met Inu-Yasha's, the intensity clear in her. Inu-Yasha could feel the 'Tetsusaiga' in his claws, either of them would taste blood this day.

The Scrye climbed up on his desk and stood there, the pen and paper below him for the victor. "Upon this final fight between you to, I wish you both good luck and to provide me with some entertainment. To the winner, all of time is at your command, and you shall drink the wine of victory from your opponent's skull. And to the loser, the bitter taste of defeat shall linger with you unto and throughout your death. For now, there can be only one victor."

Inu-Yasha and Yu began to twitch, they could feel the Scrye's mental bonds becoming looser by the second. This match would quickly start.

"PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR THE FINAL CONFRONTATION!!!"

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Hey it's me, it's me, it's Artie of the 'D'

Here we go people, the battle for time is about to begin. Questions? Comments? . And don't forget to check out my own site Here's what you want though, the preview:

Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, DarkArtimis proudly brings to you the battle for time itself. Inu-Yasha, the feudal half-breed, Yu, Inu-Yasha's full breed great-granddaughter. Two 'Tetsusaigas', two demons, two relatives, two fighters, one survivor. This isn't just about time anymore, it's about survival in _Act XVII: The Final Encounter_. Watch on, because now, history is in the making...

Can't wait for the next part, well you're gonna have to. Tune in next time for the one on one battle between Inu-Yasha and Yu, LIVE on Pay-Per-View... no no, wait that's the WWE, it has so mary of those intangible qualities, spin straw into gold, take your first born child, no no, wait that's Rumplestiltskin that dwarf bastard! Oh, right, you're still here, uh, yeah, tune in again for another episode of _Inu-Yasha's Totally Excellent Adventure._


	17. Act XVII: The Final Encounter

_Act XVII: The Final Encounter_

"An epic battle between two superb superpowers. This battle, this war, this fight, over five-hundred years in the making. Start."

Inu-Yasha and Yu flew forth with amazing force and pulled their 'Tetsusaiga's as one another. The force created a burst of wind that scattered the papers flying all around them while the Scrye watched on. The sheer energy of these two could be felt so strongly, that it could have been used to light a christmas tree.

Intensity burned in their eyes as they glared at one another as their crash halted. Inu-Yasha flipped his hair back and stared menacingly at Yu who ran her fingers through her hair a couple of times and smirked. It was as if an unspoken argument was happening as the two just stood there for several moments.

"Do you wish for me to make this painless Inu-Yasha?" Yu said raising her blade up to her face. "Or would you prefer to die a slow antagonizing death?"

Inu-Yasha scoffed at the threat. "Yu, everytime we've met you've had some sort of advantage, your bodyguard, Kikyo, infinate power, but now were on equal terms." He swiped at the air and readied for battle. "And now I can prove I'm a hell of a lot better than you."

The two bolted at one another again, the crisp 'TWANG' of their blades rang out through the emptyness as they collided and stood toe to toe. The power seemed to engulf them at the pages of paper swirled around in a vortex all around. Time seemed to stand still as the two stood unrelenting.

Inu-Yasha pressed on as hard as he could, his force just barely pushing Yu back. She didn't seem worried though as she smiled and locked eyes with him. He couldn't understand it, but then suddenly did as Yu's free hand pressed against his gut. "MAJOR CRUSH!"

A blast of energy pierced Inu-Yasha's stomach and threw him back as Yu flexed her hand now covered in blood. He touched his wound and recoiled from the pain as he could feel it had nearly gone through. "You were blocking my sword with only one hand? There's no way you're that powerful."

"Believe it half-breed. I am a full demon and far superior to you." Yu snickered. "My demon blood runs unrelenting from your own. There is no way you'll be able to match my power."

Inu-Yasha jammed the 'Tetsusaiga' in the ground and pulled himself to his feet. Releasing the blade he took a few steps forward, hearing the 'hiss' of the sword turning back to normal. "_Man, if Myoga were here he'd be yelling for me to pick up the 'Tetsusaiga'. But what's the point? If Yu can match it's power, then my only chance is to fight her without it._"

"What's this? You wish to fight me unarmed?" Yu said mockingly. She tossed her sword aside uncaringly and took a step forward "Then I shall join you. Let us continue."

Inu-Yasha ripped at the air before him while Yu dodged effortlessly on the spot. Yu swiftly jabbed at the open wound, and with a single blow sent Inu-Yasha to his knees clutching his gut. Then, callously, the booted him in the head and knocked him to the ground.

Blood pooled around Inu-Yasha's body as he struggled to regain his footing. His feet slipped in the puddle below him and left him holding his stomach on his knees once more.

Yu looked on and laughed. "Yes! I have done it!" She cried taking a few steps forward "I have defeated my own ancestor! I have proven myself superior!"

"Don't count on it. BLADES OF BLOOD!"

Inu-Yasha's razor sharp claws of blood cut through the air as Yu struggled to avoid being hacked into hundreds of pieces. There was a burst of smoke and a scream as Inu-Yasha got back up and watched on, both hands covered in blood, but one holding his gouge.

"You…you…you…" Yu's voice whimpered out from the cloud as the dust settled and she lurched towards him, cuts and gouges all over her body, oozing blood from them. "I can't believe you've done this to me…" She limped forward, finally exposing the major damage. Yu's torso was cut on both sides, nearly to the center, but just enough to hold her together.

She gripped at both wounds and fell to her knees, bloody and hacked up. One cut ran just a few inches from her left eye, chopping off a length of her hair. She moaned in pain as the sudden realization that she was not almighty sank in to her.

"How do you like it now Yu?" Inu-Yasha said, a smile on his face to see Yu hurt for a change. "You like to see people suffer? You nearly destroyed Miroku and laid waste to my hometown. You killed Kagome and used Kikyo for your own selfish gains. And you now thing you can just dismiss me after everthing you've done. No. That's not thw way this is going to work."

Yu struggled to her feet and looked at Inu-Yasha, her hatred and contempt growing by the second. She put out both hands to which Inu-Yasha shielded himself "BLACK BLAZE!"

A burst of black fire shot from her palms, swept over Inu-Yasha and razed nearly a good portion of where the two fought. Yu watched on and took in a sadistic glee as Inu-Yasha seemed to burn on the spot as he shielded himself.The fire calmed down and Inu-Yasha knelt half ablaze in the ashen area. Such burns seemed to sting down to the very soul.

"Goddamn! What is this?!" he yelled struggling to bat out the flames. The fire however spread to his hand causing an excrutiating pain that caused him to cry out. The black blaze continued to spread over him as he tried in a futile attempt to put them out.

"Not a fan of my 'Black Blaze'?" Yu said mockingly "It was the least I could do to pay you back for hacking me up. And by the way, there's no use trying to put the fire out. Those flames will burn and burn until there's nothing left of you but a pile of demon ash and a clump of white hair." She smiled as he watched his struggle and took a step forward.

"Won't go out huh?" Inu-Yasha said as he watched his body burn "Then I'll just have to use this to my advantage."

Forcing himself through the pain, he shot forward at the unsuspecting Yu who saw what was going on only too late. Inu-Yasha grabbed hold of her and jammed his blazing forearm into her side wounds. Yu screamed out in pain as the black fire instantly caught to her waist and burned away at her body.

Inu-Yasha sprang back as he watched Yu struggle with the sudden pain, then with one hand, swept the fire from her body. Inu-Yasha's burns instantaniously went out as well. "Just as I suspected. You're the only one who can snuff the fire."

Yu grabbed at her cindered body and glared darkly at Inu-Yasha. "I'm just getting warmed up."

&

The Scrye sat at his table and watched on as the two seemed to stand at a stalemate. His pen stood jammed into his table with the paper he had set. 

"Such raw energy they fight with. It's a shame they have to fight." He sighed "I wish I didn't look like the bad guy here. I really have no choice. Those two decided to meddle with matters they shouldn't have, though I must applaude Inu-Yasha for trying to use this dimention for a noble deed."

He reached behind the desk and pulled out a large book which he slammed on the desk. "If memory serves…" he whispered thumbing through the pages quickly coming to the end. "He's the only one who's tried for an unselfish cause. But reguardless, the two must fight to determine the fate of time."

-------

Yu brushed of her hands and flexed her wrists. "I hope you're ready half-breed. The real battle is about to be waged."

"Yeah yeah." Inu-Yasha taunted back. "I've gotten better threats from people who must have been three times the fighter you are, and I gotta tell you, noe of them have lived to tell the tale."

"Fine then, I'll just have to show you I'm not all talk!"

Yu was first to bolt at Inu-Yasha, but he quickly shot back and the two met in a collision that seemed to rattle the world. The ground shook and quaked beneath their feet as they stood in a test of strength from which neither of them would ever surrender. Their demonic aura seemed to swirl around the pair as they stood waiting for the other to show a moment of weakness.

"Are you ready to die half-breed? Don't worry about Kagome, I'll be sure to send her to you shortly. You will be together again."

"Don't count on it Yu. You're wagering your life in a fight that cannot be won. Just give up now and I'll make your death quick and painless."

The two shot apart and faced one another. Inu-Yasha raised his claws while Yu steadied both her hands at him.

"MAJOR CRUSH!"

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

Both attacks soared at one another until they finally met. Neither of them knew what would happen, but they hoped their attack would destroy the other. Unfortunately, neither of their attacks hit the other, the force seemed to bend space and fire them off in a random direction where it would explode, never doing any harm.

In a mirror-like fashion, neither one taking their eyes off the other, they darted around the room firing attacks that would always miss, not one nor the other giving in to their own wounds or the stress.

"Getting tired yet?" Yu panted, steadying for another attack.

"Are you kidding?" Inu-Yasha said in a wheazy voice "I could go all day. Bring it on!"

Yu snicked and stood tall. "Fine then, it's time for me to unleash the move that will finally end all of this foolishness.". She shot her arms out to opposite sides and looked over as Inu-Yasha seemed to prepare for the worse. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon."

It was then for the first time, Inu-Yasha smelled it. Her blood seemed to seep a demonic aura that had been spread all over the battlefield, and that smell of blood had just gotten stronger.

"I hope you enjoy my 'SOUL ECHO'!"

The very blood that Inu-Yasha had just noticed suddenly glowed an eerie red and began to smoke. He stepped away from the cloud of ash and watched as it slowly but surely moved ever so closer to Yu who watched on in utter content. She swept at the haze and gathered it into a ball that held in her palm.

She looked at the smoke which began to seep from her gouges and quickly dropped the smile "Now, this may hurt a lot." She said extending her other hand. Then, with one quick strike, she jammed her arm deep within herself, a cry of pain bursting out.

"Are you nuts?" Inu-Yasha questioned "You're going to kill yourself. Don't, that's my job."

But Yu just continued until she seemed to find what she was looking for, and then wrenched her arm from her own body, a blood soaked ruby the size of a walnut in her palm. She smiled sinisterly as the smoke seemed to form around it, creating a person like figure. The smoke stopped pouring from Yu's body, and in the end, another Yu, composed of jet black smoke stood beside her.

Inu-Yasha looked on in shock. "What the hell is this? That's not fair that you get to fight with two people."

"Shut-up half-breed." Snapped the smoke Yu "This fight will easily come to a conclusion now!"

The two Yu's sprang at Inu-Yasha and swiped at them with all their might as he struggled to get out of the way. Their slashes of energy just seemed to miss him, cutting at the front of his white shirt, and quickly the two were able to regroup.

Inu-Yasha quickly tried to go on the offence and clawed at the two Yu's but they easily scattered and knocked him away. Deciding her had to pick one to go after, he sprang at the original Yu and was able to get a lucky blow, dripping his claws deep into her right shoulder.

But something odd happened. Inu-Yasha pulled his claws from the girl and looked to see no blood was upon them. "What the hell?". Furthermore, Yu seemed unphased be his attack and without hesitating jammed her own arm into his shoulder in retaliation.

"_What the hell was that?_" Inu-Yasha thought as the intense pain spread through his body. His blood ran freely upon the floor, but he would not let loose a single cry of pain. "_I put my arm nearly through her and it did nothing. She didn't seem even hurt by it. Maybe if I attack the other one though…_"

He didn't have time to react though as the smoke Yu leaped upwards and booted him in the back, drilling the original Yu's arm right through his shoulder. He spun around trying not to succumb to the pain and shot his claws at the second yu, gouging her deep. Unfortunately, like before, the attack did nothing, and Yu meatly jammed her arm into his free shoulder.

The two twisted through his muscle and bone as he refused to even let a small cry out. This was a battle of will that Inu-Yasha refused to give in to. No matter how blinding of terrible the pain was, he would not allow Yu to take delight in his suffering.

"Doesn't that feel awful Inu-Yasha?" Yu said mockingly "It just makes you want to scream out in pain doesn't it? I know I would if someone had their arm through my shoulder. Why not just give us a little cry of agony? You know you want to."

"GO TO HELL!!!" Inu-Yasha swung around with such force, that Yu's arm broke off and sharpened his claws instantaniously as he slashed at the smoke Yu. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

"Oh…"

The claws of energy ripped through the air and completely shreaded the Yu into countless pieces. Inu-Yasha swung around and fired an identicle attack that shattered the original Yu. All that remained of either one of them was a vapour trail that hissed evily.

Inu-Yasha struggled to catch his breath, then quickly yanked the arm from his shoulder, a loud crunch echoing out. Inu-Yasha remained silent, as if following some unwritten code of the tough guy.

He looked up, then around. There was nothing. It was finally over.

"Inu-Yasha?" A voice called. He looked back and saw a chair sitting there, as if waiting for him. Slowly, he dragged himself into the seat which rose from the ground and floated slowly over to the Scrye's table where he sat with a smile on his face.

The chair lowered and landed gracefully as the scrye jotted down a few words on the final piece of parchment while the others still flew around in utter chaos. "I'm sorry I had to put you through all that, but if I had done any different, either you of Yu would have killed me. I know, I created you, remember?"

Inu-Yasha nodded. Then thought for a moment. "Is Yu really related to me?" He asked

"Yes." The Scrye nodded "But now thanks to you, she will never be a menace or threat to Kagome's time. You're almost a hero."

The Scrye slid the paper and parchment over to Inu-Yasha who saw he had to sign it to make this final, but he paused for a moment as he picked up the pen. "Could you make one change to this though?" he asked. "This is no fate I would want to give to any relation of mine. Could you make it so Yu still exists, but is never a demon?"

He looked back at the Scrye's blank face as he looked into Inu-Yasha's golden eyes. "You are a demon. You are human. And through all the mess, blood, and meyhem, you seemed to keep your compassion. Perhaps if Yu had never been a demon this would have all never happened. But changing history isn't that easy, I'll need to rewrite a good five hundred years of information for this."

Inu-Yasha sort of frowned. He figured getting Kagome back was the most he would have gotten to begin with anyway.

"On the other hand. You did just save all of existance. And besides, I have all eternity to make edits and changes where needed, so I suppose I could. Granted."

Inu-Yasha smiled, for the first time in a long while he smiled. Then quickly he picked up the pen and signed the paper. The Scrye reached under his desk and pulled out a book with no pages and opened it. Almost as if on command the flying papers shot in one by one until the book was filled, except by the one before Inu-Yasha.

"Now." The Scrye said looking over the loose piece, then picking it up. "I hope you understand that all of the events from the moment that van sped at you on the streets, up to now will have never existed the second I close this book. Kagome won't know Yu, Kikyo will have never come to this time, and Kagome will have never have died. Do you understand?"

Inu-Yasha nodded ineptly.

"Then I don't need to tell you that if you mention any of this, that people will have no clue as of what you're talking about, and you will seem utterly insane."

He nodded again.

"Now Inu-Yasha," he said pressing the final page into the book. "this is your story. Too bad it never had happened, and only we two will ever remember it. I'm glad we got to to talk though, and good-bye."

"Thank-you Scrye."

The book closed, and the world turned white.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

................................................................._Act XIIX: A Second Chance _…………………………...................…......……

…………………………………………………………………………………………...........................................……


End file.
